LAW OF THE CASE (EXO)
by ChochoVanillia
Summary: (Chap 4(1/2) up!) Hanya kisah sekumpulan pengacara yang menyelesaikan berbagai kasus kejahatan, dibumbui dengan sedikit kisah romansa, dan kekonyolan mereka dalam membela klien. (EXO OT 12, CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, KAISOO)
1. INTRODUCTION

**LAW OF THE CASE**

Introduction!

—

1). **Park Chanyeol**

Dia adalah lulusan terbaik jurusan hukum tahun 2016. Walau begitu, terlepas dari seberapa cerdiknya ia menyelesaikan sebuah kasus, Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling dingin. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya tertawa, selain guyonan konyol yang dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun.

" _Yeol, udah selesai_?"

" _Hm_."

" _Yeol, udah pernah kena tabok, belum_?"

" _Hm_."

" _Yeol, pernah makan beling, nggak_?"

 _"Hm_."

" _Yeol, bilang sayang gih ke Baekhyun_."

" _Ogah_."

2). **Byun Baekhyun**

Lulusan hukum tahun 2017 yang sedang mencari Firma Hukum untuk tempatnya bekerja. Hampir sebulan setelah lulus, Baekhyun belum jua mendapat panggilan kerja. Hampir-hampir menyerah, dan pasrah untuk sementara waktu bekerja menjadi kasir, namun karena suatu insiden dengan pelanggan, ia pun berdebat dan tahunya ditawari menjadi pengacara untuk sebuah Firma Hukum bernama Law of Elyxion. Sangat sebal bila berurusan dengan Chanyeol, namun selalu menyukai ketika berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertawa atas candaannya. Bahkan pernah satu kali rela bercebur ke dalam got demi membuat Chanyeol tertawa, setelah hampir seminggu lelaki itu tidak memiliki selera untuk terbahak.

" _Baek, bukan pasal yang itu. Ini tentang dua orang yang saling memiliki ketertarikan, namun berusaha untuk saling bertolak. Hukum mencintai, pasal gengsi, ayat kau dan aku_."

" _Katakan padaku, lelucon seperti apa yang kau mau? Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan tawamu_."

" _Baek, Chanyeol bilang sayang katanya_."

" _Chanyeol_ , nugu? _Bilang gih ke dia_ , nagajuseyo, _pintu ada di depan_."

3). **Kim Jongin**

Jongin adalah perpaduan tepat dari seluruh kekonyolan di muka bumi, berucap ini maka akan jadi itu. Begitu juga sebaliknya, bila ia berucap itu maka akan jadi ini. Entah termasuk spesies apa, atau bahkan habitat aslinya di mana, tidak ada yang tahu pasti akan itu. Hal pertama terlintas di pikiranmu ketika bertemu dengannya adalah kebingungan. Sangat suka berucap dengan kata terbalik, jika begitu, yang bisa menerjemahkannya hanya Kyungsoo seorang. Lulusan tahun 2016.

" _Kyungsoo, aku jelek ya_?"

" _Iya, kau itu tampan, Jong_."

" _Aku. Benci. Kau_."

" _Jong, liat pulpenku tidak_?"

" _Aku tidak melihatnya, di bawah meja Hosu hyung tadi_."

" _Hah? Kyung, bisa terjemahkan tidak_?"

" _Dia bilang melihat pulpenmu di atas meja Suho tadi_."

" _Dasar keparat merepotkan_!"

" _Maaf, Jong.. Bisa tidak posisiku yang semula hanya sebatas penerjemah untukmu, menjadi penjaga hatimu_?"

4). **Do Kyungsoo**

Jangan pernah percaya dengan ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah lelaki ini. Bila dia tersenyum, itu berarti bahaya untukmu. Entah karena saking jeniusnya atau apa, selalu bisa mengerti apapun yang dibicarakan oleh Jongin. Berkebalikan dengan Chanyeol, bila ia mendengar guyonan Baekhyun, sudah bisa dipastikan ia akan menjelma menjadi manusia tanpa ekspresi yang selalu mempertanyakan apa isi sebenarnya kepala Baekhyun. Lulusan tahun 2016 dan masuk sebagai tiga besar terbaik saat kelulusan.

" _Kyung, kenapa tidak pernah mengerti dengan candaanku_?"

" _Karena aku tidak mengerti_."

" _Kyungsoo, aku selalu ingin bertanya ini denganmu.. Berapa lama vonis yang dijatuhkan jikalau aku bilang mencintaimu_?"

" _Bagaimana kalau selamanya_?"

5). **Oh Sehun**

 _Partner in Crime_ dengan Jongin dalam segala hal. Namun menjadi orang pertama yang tidak mengerti ketika Jongin kambuh dengan ucapan terbaliknya. Selalu _blank_ dengan pekerjaannya bila tidak melihat Luhan tersenyum. Sangat mencintai menyelesaikan sebuah kasus, namun amat membenci ketika harus melakukan penyelidikan bersama Luhan, karena Luhan adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Tidak ada hari bagi mereka berdua untuk tidak beradu mulut. Lulusan tahun 2016.

" _Eh, Hun.. Aku hari ini malas tersenyum, jadi maaf ya."_

" _Kyungsoo, bisakah kau terjemahkan maksud ucapan si kolot ini_?"

" _Yak, Luhan! Ayo berhenti adu mulut dan mari beradu yang lain. Beradu bibir, mungkin_?"

" _Jangan ajak aku bicara dulu, aku belum bisa berpikir tentang apapun saat ini. Luhan sedang badmood, dan aku belum melihat senyumnya hari ini_."

6). **Xi Luhan**

Lelaki yang selalu mengaku dirinya jantan, namun selalu menjadi yang pertama menangis ketika Chanyeol tidak tertawa. Atau bahkan ketika tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Jongin. _Partner in Crime_ Baekhyun dalam mencairkan suasana kantor. Lulusan tahun 2017.

" _Yak, kali ini apa yang membuatmu menangis_?"

" _Aku terharu bodoh, kau sangat romantis ternyata_."

" _Baek, tahu tidak satu tambah satu berapa_?"

" _Chanyeol, hari ini kau ada tertawa tidak_?"

" _Kau kira hanya kau yang muak saat kita satu tim_? Hell no, _tapi aku tidak_."

7). **Kim Junmyeon**

Pemilik Firma Hukum yang dulunya seorang Jaksa dengan julukan pembuat onar. Memutuskan berhenti menjadi Jaksa karena tidak tahan dengan banyak kasus yang sengaja ditutupi untuk kepentingan orang atas, dan beralih menjadi pengacara. Adalah orang yang selalu ingin terlihat humoris, namun berakhir dengan tawa garing bahkan sering dihiraukan atas segala leluconnya. Bahkan Baekhyun si nomor satu paling lucu saja selalu menjadi yang paling akhir mengerti ketika orang ini mengeluarkan leluconnya. Nama lainnya adalah Suho. Kredit berjalan, dan selalu bisa diandalkan dalam hal informasi. Selalu menggombali Yixing, namun selalu berakhir dengan kata "hah?" dari Yixing. Lulusan tahun 2015.

" _Hosu hyung, teruskan. Itu sangat lucu. Benar-benar sangat lucu_."

" _Ho, pernah merasakan dijepit di ambang pintu tidak_?"

" _Hyung, kau itu tampan. Sungguh. Tapi kurasa tidak akan ada yang mau denganmu, selain Yixing hyung_."

" _Tahu tidak kenapa kulit pisang warnanya kuning? Jika warnanya hijau, nanti akan mudah meledak, hehe_."

8). **Zhang Yixing**

Adalah sebuah perpaduan tepat dari seluruh kepolosan di muka bumi ini, jikalau pekerjaannya menyelesaikan sebuah kasus adalah kesempurnaan. Maka kesehariannya tidak lebih menjadi bahan penguji sabar. Kecengan Suho, dan wadah dampratan Kris. Definisi sesungguhnya dari manusia berhati malaikat, bahkan ketika kau mengumpat di depan wajahnya ia tetap akan tersenyum. Lulusan tahun 2015.

" _Xing, tahu Zimbabwe tidak? Kalau tahu, mau kukirim ke sana_?"

" _Teman-teman, aku itu tidak lemot. Hanya terlalu malas saja memberi respon dengan cepat. Nanti otakku akan mudah rusak kalau terus dipaksa memberikan reaksi cepat, jadi maaf ya.._ "

" _Sayangi otakmu, minum Yakult tiap hari._ "

" _Yi, aku sayang kau. Kaunya mau disayang tidak_?"

" _Jun, mau jadi pacarku tidak_?"

9). **Kim Jongdae**

Pengacara terheboh sepanjang masa, tipe-tipe anak hitz ibukota yang selalu mengabadikan setiap momennya untuk kemudian dimuat dalam media sosial. Selalu _update_ tentang masalah skandal artis. Selalu tidak terkontrol saat mendapat kesulitan bahkan dengan skala terkecil sekalipun dalam kasusnya. Tapi tentu saja pawang untuk mengembalikan kewarasan lelaki itu ada, dan orang itu adalah Minseok. Kalau Yixing merupakan wadah dampratan bagi Kris, maka Kris adalah wadah dampratan bagi Jongdae. Terlepas bagaimana laku kesehariannya terkesan menjengkelkan, Jongdae merupakan orang pertama yang akan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantumu ketika terjatuh. Menyukai kopi buatan Xiumin, sekalipun itu ketika Xiumin melupakan perbedaan warna toples gula dan garam, hingga rasa kopinya pun tertukar, Jongdae tetap menyukainya. Lulusan tahun 2016.

" _AH, WAE~~_ "

" _Wah, ternyata Kai EXO dan Krystal f(x) sudah dikonfirmasi putus_."

" _Yeol, tahu tidak.. Skandal Baekhyun EXO dan Taeyeon SNSD itu hanya settingan saja_!"

" _Xiu hyung, kopinya terasa asin. Kau melupakan lagi beda warna toples ya_?"

" _Yak, bohlam! Kau pikir wajahmu itu setampan apa? Pergilah kembali ke asalmu sana, dasar alien kolot_."

10). **Kim Minseok**

Lulusan tahun 2014. Merupakan paling tua, diantara sebelas lainnya. Meragukan wajah _kiyowo_ miliknya, Minseok adalah orang akan menamparmu bolak balik ketika kau menyinggung masalah umur. Sangat menyayangi Jongdae, namun selalu akan membela Kris jika ia terbully oleh Jongdae. Paling bisa diandalkan jika menyangkut penengah, bukan karena ia akan memberikan solusi terbaik untuk dua belah pihak. Melainkan orang yang akan menelanjangimu dengan tatapannya dan pukulan mautnya.

" _Minseokkie hyung, kau itu definisi sempurna dari penindasan tanpa mengenal ampun_."

" _Dae, kau juga sadar diri. Memangnya kau setampan apa jadi terus-terusan menghina Kris_?"

" _H-hyung, jangan hancurkan meja_!!"

" _Hyung, kurasa aku ingin berhenti memanggilmu dengan itu. Bagaimana mulai sekarang kupanggil_ baby?"

11). **Wu Yifan**

Dulunya setampan Kris Wu, namun karena kalah taruhan dengan Chanyeol, ia harus rela kepalanya dibuat selicin papan luncur. Yah, sebenarnya sekarangpun masih tampan.. Jikalau Jongin suka sekali berbicara dengan kata terbalik, maka Yifan beda hal dengan gaya bicaranya seperti ala-ala _rapper_. Katanya cita-citanya itu sangat ingin menjadi _rapper_ , namun harus rela ia lupakan ketika jiwa sosialnya lebih memilih menjadi pengacara. Sangat suka sekali membully Yixing, di samping itu selalu menjadikan Yixing tempat pertama untuk meminta bantuan. Lulusan tahun 2015.

" _Ho, Yixing nya buat aku saja ya_?"

" _Ge, kau itu berasal dari mana sebenarnya_?"

"Yo, whats up guyz.. Look at me, i'm from Galaxy _Bima sakti.. Kris Wu_ ~"

" _Hoi bohlam, kalau mau berfoto posisinya dekat-dekat Jongin saja ya. Supaya nanti hasilnya nggak kekurangan cahaya_."

" _Tao-ya, mau jadi tambatan hatiku tidak_?"

12). **Huang Zitao**

Wajah boleh saja sekejam pemimpin mafia, tapi hatinya sangatlah lembut bak _Hello Kitty_. Pernah satu kali saat di ruang sidang, ketika Tao mencoba menjelaskan pembelaannya terhadap klien, tahunya Hakim di sana meminta Tao untuk tidak menatapnya ketika berbicara, takut katanya. Kecengan Kris, namun ia seringkali ketakutan saat berdekatan dengan Kris yang aneh. Tao itu bawahan malaikatnya Yixing, tidak pernah sekalipun marah atau meninggikan ucapannya, terkecuali kau menyebutnya lemah. Wah, kalau seperti itu hati-hati saja, jurus wushu nya akan membuatmu lari terbirit-birit.

" _Tao, kau itu lemah—Eits, tunggu dulu. Maksudku lemah dalam artian lain. Membuatku jadi ingin melindungimu_."

" _Err, Tao-ya.. Jangan menatap hyung seperti itu. Menakutkan tahu_!"

" _Kris g-gege membuatku takutt, hiks_.."

 _"Arghh, kenapa sulit sekali sih menyukaimu itu?!"_

 **A/n:**

Story baru lagi, hehe. Tapi tenang aja, yang lain bakalan terus aku up, lebih lagi aku prioritaskan. Ini bakalan jadi selingan doang, hehe.

Err, menulis humor itu nggak lebih mudah dari action. Tapi aku bakalan coba yang terbaik, keluar dari zona aman itu menantang, _you know_..

 **See ya chapt depan, kay** ;)


	2. SATU

**LAW OF THE CASE**

 **MAIN CAST:**

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

 **SUPPORT CAST:**

\- EXO Member (OT 12)

\- Dan akan terus bertambah guna penyesuaian alur.

 **Rated** : T-M

\- **Length** : Chaptered (Bahasa: Semi baku!)

 **Summary** :

Hanya kisah sekumpulan pengacara yang menyelesaikan berbagai kasus kejahatan, dibumbui dengan sedikit kisah romansa, dan kekonyolan mereka dalam membela klien. (EXO OT 12, CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, KAISOO)

—

 **CHAPTER SATU**

Bagaimana kita dipertemukan!

—

Semua cerita ini dimulai ketika Universitas kenamaan Seoul melangsungkan acara wisuda untuk para mahasiswanya. Tahun ini kampus mereka meluluskan hampir seluruh angkatan dari berbagai jurusan. Hiruk piruk suasana bahagia hampir bisa dilihat dari keseluruhan wajah-wajah mahasiswa di sana. Jika kukatakan hampir, berarti itu tidak semua.

Baiklah, mari tinggalkan sejenak kerumunan di dalam aula dan beranjak ke pelataran gedung. Ada sosok lelaki mungil di sana, berwajah muram dan diselimuti kekecewaan karena orang tuanya lagi-lagi tidak bisa meluangkan waktu mereka untuk sekedar datang ke hari bahagianya.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?"

Atensi si lelaki mungil berganti dari ponsel untuk menoleh pada sosok sahabatnya yang baru saja menghampiri, lengkap dengan memasang wajah khawatir.

"Sangat bohong besar, jika kukatakan aku baik, Han."ia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum miris, kembali memandangi sebaris pesan yang dikirimkan Ibu untuk ketidakhadirannya. Baekhyun betulan tahu sesibuk apa orangtuanya, atau bahkan sebesar apa beban tanggung jawab mereka terhadap perusahaan. Selama ini ia mampu memaklumi—atau bahkan berpura-pura untuk mampu. Selalu berusaha tersenyum untuk segala kata maaf yang dilontarkan Ayah dan Ibu atas kekecewaan yang mereka hadirkan di setiap waktu. Tapi, tidak bisakah mereka meluangkan sedikit saja waktu mereka untuk melihatnya di atas panggung nanti?

Harap itu bahkan terlalu jauh untuk bisa ia jangkau.

Luhan ikut-ikutan menghela nafasnya, turut prihatin atas perasaan sedih yang sedang dialami sahabatnya. Menghibur pun akan menjadi percuma, karena itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Orang tua Baekhyun akan tetap sibuk, dan tetap tidak akan berhadir di sini. Jadi sia-sia saja mengharapkan kehadiran mereka.

Sebelah tangan Luhan mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dan menyimpan di balik pakaian wisudanya. "Aku bukanlah orang yang akan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, di saat situasinya sangat berbanding dengan itu. Tapi Baekhyun, ini hari bahagiamu.."senyum hingga menyentuh mata rusanya Luhan perlihatkan. "Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus bisa melewati hari ini dan bersenang-senanglah. Kau tidak sendiri, Baek. Ada aku bersamamu. Lupakan ketidakhadiran orang tuamu, lupakan semua hal yang membuatmu sedih. Setidaknya untuk hari ini saja.. Hari di mana kita membuka pintu untuk mulai terjun ke dunia yang sebenarnya. Nikmati saja, Baek."

Wow, itu sangat menyentuh sekali. Baekhyun bahkan sampai harus mengulas senyum lebarnya mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

Setidaknya ia benar-benar tidak sendiri.

—

Beranjak meninggalkan hiruk-piruk kelulusan mahasiswa, mari beralih ke tempat di mana dunia yang dimaksudkan sebenarnya terjadi. Sebuah rumah Firma Hukum yang teramat mewah di daerah Gangnam. Baiklah, ayo lihat beberapa kesibukan di sana.

"YAKK, KIM JONGIN!"

Yang dipanggil namanya nyaris saja terjungkal di kursinya. Melotot tajam sebelum berdiri dan mendorong keras kursinya ke belakang.

"Apa-apaan dengan teriakan itu?!"

Si pelaku peneriakan—Jongdae, segera mendekat dan memperlihatkan ponselnya. "Akhirnya Kai EXO dan Krystal f(x) putus juga!! Kau tahu betapa senangnya aku?"

Jongin memutar netra kembarnya malas. Menarik kursinya dan duduk kembali. Menghiraukan Jongdae yang masih saja heboh sendiri. Wajah Jongin cemberut, nampak tidak puas akan sesuatu.

"Hoi, kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu?"

Kris yang kebetulan lewat kubikel Jongin berujar demikian, menuju kubikelnya sendiri di seberang milik Jongin.

"Wu, aku sedih Kai dan Krystal putus.."Err, kenapa Jongin merengek seperti itu? Lebih lagi dengan beberapa tumpukan kertas yang ia banting gemas.

Kris menyerengit, melirik dan melempar tatapan tanya pada Jongdae yang masih berdiri di samping kubikel Jongin.

"Pagi tadi SM mengonfirmasi hubungan Kai dan Krystal berakhir. Sepertinya keledai hitam ini pendukung mereka."Jongdae menyahut ringan sembari menunjuk Jongin dengan dagunya.

"KEPARAT, SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT KELEDAI HITAM?!"

Kris tertawa sekilas, menyeret bangkunya untuk mendekati dua orang itu dan mengambil ponsel Jongdae, melihat sendiri berita heboh yang mampu membuat Jongin menelungkup sedih wajahnya di atas meja.

"Wow, tidak kusangka mereka bertahan cukup lama."

Jongdae mengangguk menyetujui. "Benarkan, aku sendiri juga tidak menyangkanya."

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya secara tiba-tiba, hampir-hampir membuat Jongdae melempar ponselnya sendiri. "Memangnya kenapa dengan mereka, sampai-sampai kalian tidak menyangka hubungan mereka mampu bertahan lama?!"

Jongdae dan Kris saling pandang, seolah berkomunikasi dengan tatapan. Setelah mencapai kesepakatan, mereka mengangguk bersamaan. Kemudian menoleh lagi pada Jongin. "Tidak cocok saja menurut kami."Kris menjawab demikian.

"Karena Kai itu lebih cocok dengan D.O."Jongdae menambahkan.

Belum sempat Jongin melanjutkan aksi protesnya, tahunya ada seseorang yang mendekat dan tidak tanggung memukul kepala mereka dengan tumpukan tiga map berkas sekaligus.

"Appo, Hosu hyung.."Jongin mengelus kepalanya dengan gerutuan bercampur rengekan, sementara kilat matanya menghujami pelaku pemukul kepalanya dengan delikan sinis.

"Apa-apaan?!"reaksi yang tak jauh berbeda juga ditemukan pada Jongdae, pengacara hits Ibukota itu bahkan sampai berjengkit dan melotot tajam pada sosok Suho yang tengah berdiri angkuh.

Sedang Kris tengah tersenyum lebar, kepalanya tidak terasa begitu sakit, sebab saat ketika Suho hendak memukul, Kris sudah lebih dulu menumpukan dua tangannya di atas kepala. "Kalian terlalu dramatis, rasanya tidak sesakit itu."komentarnya pongah.

Suho mengambil dua tambahan map berkas, menumpuknya sekali lagi dan segera memukul Kris kembali. "Baiklah, bagaimana dengan ini?"

"Keparat, ini sungguhan sakit tahu!"Kris meringis keras. "Bisa tidak sebelum memukul itu bilang dulu, biar bagaimanapun dipukul itu rasanya sakit. Dan aku butuh persiapan untuk itu."

Di tempatnya Jongin mencibir. "Dasar bodoh!"

Jongdae ikut-ikutan, ia bahkan melihat Kris dengan tatapan mengejek. "Jongin benar, kau bodoh, hyung."

"Berhenti bergosip, aku tidak menggajih kalian untuk membicarakan skandal artis—"

"Kami tidak sedang membicarakan tentang skandal artis, omong-omong."Jongdae menyela tanpa harus merasa ragu, ia bahkan masih merasa kesal dengan Suho.

"Lalu apa?!"

"Berakhirnya skandal artis."

Suho lantas memberi atensi penuh pada Kris. "Siapa yang berakhir?"

Jongdae bersedekap, masih mempertahankan delikan sinisnya. "Kau telihat sangat ingin tahu, untuk seukuran orang yang tidak menyukai gosip."

Suho terkekeh salah tingkah. "Tidak juga sebenarnya. Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, terkecuali itu berita berakhirnya hubungan Kai dan Krystal."

"Kau pendukung hubungan mereka, hyung?!"

Suho ikut bersedekap, berdehem mengiyakan setelahnya. "Tentu saja, mereka nampak manis saat bersama."

Jongin tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya, mengambur memeluk Suho dengan iringan rengekan kesediahan dan kekecewaan.

"Ada apa dengan Kedelai hitam satu ini?!"

Mendengar Suho ikut mengatainya demikian, Jongin sempatkan untuk mencubit pinggang yang lebih tua sebelum kembali menggerutu sedih.

"WHAT?! MEREKA PUTUS?! HUHU, JONGIN-AH.. AKU SUNGGUHAN TIDAK RELA!!"

Jongdae menoleh pada Kris, bersamaan mengedik bahu dan memutuskan untuk kembali menuju kubikel masing-masing.

"Kumpulan orang-orang bodoh."Kyungsoo mencibir dengan gelengan kepala, di tempatnya. Sedang di sampingnya Minseok nampak mengangguk, menyetujui.

"Ah, Kyung.. Ngomong-ngomong kau termasuk yang mana?"

Kyungsoo melepas sejenak atensinya dari komputer yang menampilkan laporan satu kasus pencurian yang baru kemarin ia selesaikan. "Maksud hyung?"

"Kau di kubu mana? Suho-Jongin atau Kris-Jongdae?"

Tanpa membutuhkan waktu, Kyungsoo langsung menjawab tanya itu. "Tentu saja kubu Kris-Jongdae. Aku fans berat Kai, omong-omong."

Kadang situasi di sana memang se _random_ itu.

—

Ketika pintu utama terbuka, beranjak menuju ruang kerja dan mendudukkan dirinya di kubikel, yang dilakukan lelaki jangkung itu setelahnya adalah membuka laptop dan mulai mengurai beberapa hal yang perlu ia tambahkan pada berkas kasus penguntit, yang akan ia tangani besok. Saat ini mungkin sudah pukul sebelas, mengingat ketika ia selesai dengan memberi beberapa pertanyaan pada korban dan beberapa hal kecil lainnya, Chanyeol kembali ke kantor setelahnya. Sebenarnya tidak ada jam kerja yang benar-benar ditetapkan di sini, selain karena menurut mereka itu merepotkan, juga karena si pemilik kantor membebaskan untuk siapa saja keluar-masuk, bahkan menyediakan kamar untuk menginap. Daripada menghabiskan separuh waktunya untuk pulang, Chanyeol lebih menyukai berada di sini untuk menghabiskan seluruh waktunya. Kamar paling ujung lantai dua bahkan sudah ia hak patenkan menjadi miliknya.

Atensinya beralih sejenak ketika seseorang meletakkan secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap, ke atas meja. "Begadang lagi kau, Yeolhyung?"

"Hm."

"Bisa tidak memberikan jawaban lain selain hm?"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah, kemudian mengulas senyum jahilnya. "Seperti apa?"

"Apapun itu, yang jelas bukan hm."

"Oh."

Sehun mengulas senyum, terlihat malas. " _Fuck_."

Chanyeol kembali menghiraukan keberadaan Sehun di sana, memilih untuk segera menyelesaikan laporannya.

Sedang Sehun merasa diacuhkan, melengos jengkel dan berlalu menuju kubikelnya.

"Hoi, Sehun.. Yang lain pergi ke mana?"

Sehun melirik sekilas, lalu katanya. "Jangan bicara padaku, kau tuan Pelit Bicara!"

"Baiklah, tuan Muka Datar."Chanyeol mencibir balik.

"Wow, pandai sekali mencibirku.."

Sudahlah, Chanyeol sudah tidak tertarik lagi untuk menyahuti ucapan Sehun. Ketika laporannya selesai, Chanyeol bangkit membawa serta gelas kopinya, lantas bergegas menuju kamar. Ia butuh istirahat, setelah hampir seharian berada di luar untuk melakukan penyelidikan. Menghiraukan delikan dan umpatan Sehun, Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya begitu saja.

Baru saja ia selesai dengan mengganti pakaiannya menjadi lebih nyaman, tahunya ponsel di atas nakas berbunyi. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya menggapai benda pipih itu dan mengangkat panggilan.

" _Oy, kau berada di kantor_?"suara Suho hyung terdengar menyambut pertama kali.

"Hm."

Suho terdengar mengerang jengkel, sebelum memilih menyampaikan maksud tujuannya menelepon Chanyeol. " _Aku lupa memberitahumu, ini mengenai kasus yang kau tangani kemarin_."

"Yang mana? Aku menyelesaikan dua kasus kemarin."

" _Kasus pencabulan. Setelah dibebaskan di bawah jaminan, ia kembali berulah lagi. Korbannya masih yang kemarin, Nona Jung Shin Ah._ "

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak terkejut lagi, mengingat biar bagaimanapun pelaku pencabulan itu adalah kerabat dekat yang berstatus sebagai sepupu dari Jung Shin Ah. Hanya sedikit menyesali tentang ia yang tidak membujuk Nona Shin Ah lebih jauh untuk tidak menarik tuntutan terhadap pelaku. "Salahku juga sebenarnya, kupikir Choi Yunji akan benar-benar sadar hanya dengan Nona Shin Ah melaporkannya."

Suho tetawa ringan, _bocah ini benar-benar_ , pikirnya. " _Sudahlah, bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Ibu dari Nyonya Shin Ah yang semula memaksa putrinya untuk membatalkan tuntutan, akhirnya menyaksikan sendiri perbuatan Choi Yunji yang berniat memperkosa anaknya sore tadi. Setelah melaporkannya pada polisi, pihak mereka menghubungi kita dan berniat membuka lagi kasus ini. Kau masih ingin menyelesaikannya, tidak_?"

Chanyeol menguap lebar, sudut matanya bahkan mengeluarkan sedikit air. Bukti seberapa banyak lelah mulai menggantungi tubuhnya. "Hm, biar aku saja yang menyelesaikannya. Kali ini akan kupastikan si cabul keparat brengsek itu mendapatkan hukumannya."

" _Oke, baiklah. Cukup senang mendengarnya. Istirahatlah, besok pagi kita akan melakukan rapat, jadi pastikan kau sudah bersiap dengan pakaian formalmu ketika aku datang. Aku memperingatimu, Chanyeol-ah_."

"Aku mengerti, kumatikan. Selamat malam, hyung."

" _Hm, selamat malam, Chanyeol_."dengan itu Suho mematikan sambungan. Sedang Chanyeol, bukannya menuruti ucapan Suho yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat beristirahat, ia malah kembali turun ke bawah. Kembali mendatangi kubikelnya setelah mengambil berkas kasus pencabulan Choi Yujin—yang seharusnya sudah selesai, di lemari penyimpanan. Membawa beberapa tumpuk dokumen itu untuk kembali ia periksa.

"Hyung, kau belum tidur? Kukira pekerjaannya sudah selesai untuk hari ini."

Sehun yang masih berkutat dan pekerjannya, sejenak melempar atensinya saat Chanyeol kembali duduk manis di kubikelnya. "Hm."

"Katakan hal lain, hyung."

"Suho hyung tadi menghubungiku, kasuspencabulan Choi Yujin kembali berlanjut. Dan kasusnya kembali dibuka."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti, pekerjannya sudah selesai dari tadi sebenarnya. Hanya saja ia malas beristirahat dan lebih memilih streaming film. Malas juga beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang, maka dari itu Sehun masih berada di balik kubikelnya.

"Kalau butuh bantuan kau bisa mengandalkanku, hyung."

Chanyeol melirik Sehun sekilas, bocah itu kini sedang terkikik lucu atas film yang ditontonnya. "Tidak usah. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah masuk ke kamar dan berikan ponselmu padaku. Kata Suho hyung tadi besok akan ada rapat, sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang."

Meskipun jengkel, Sehun tetap beranjak. Menyerahkan ponselnya pada Chanyeol dan pergi ke kamarnya. "Jangan lupa untuk men _charger_ ponselku."

"Hm, malam Sehun."

Walaupun terkadang menjengkelkan begitu, Chanyeol masih menjadi hyung favoritnya selama ia bekerja di kantor Firma Hukum The Elyxion ini. "Ck, malam hyung."

Karena bagi Sehun sendiri, berada dan menjadi bagian dari Firma hukum milik Suho hyung itu adalah suatu anugrah. Keluarga kedua untuknya.

—

Adalah hal yang lumrah saat upacara kelulusan selesai, berlanjut ke acara pesta minum-minum bersama. Satu restoran mereka sewa, tidak lupa untuk memesan puluhan botol soju untuk satu angkatan jurusan Hukum.

Ketika Baekhyun datang bersama Luhan, beberapa teman yang lain heboh melambaikan tangan mereka hanya agar mereka berdua bergabung. Mengabaikan itu semua, Baekhyun membawa Luhan untuk bergabung bersama orang-orang yang sudah mereka kenali betul luar dan dalam.

"Aku bertaruh 50 ribu won untuk Baekhyun minum satu botol langsung."

Luhan terkekeh, mendorong botol soju yang isinya masih penuh pada Baekhyun.

Mendengar dirinya dijadikan bahan taruhan, Baekhyun lantas mendelik. Berniat protes, namun Sungmin mendahului.

"Bagaimana jika 200 ribu won, taruhanku dia akan mabuk duluan sebelum habis setengah."

Baekhyun tidak suka ini, ia tidak pernah suka jika diremehkan seseorang. Memangnya kenapa jika Baekhyun punya daya toleransi rendah terhadap alkohol? "Kau terlalu meremehkan aku, Sung. Berikan lima ratus ribu jika aku berhasil menghabiskan dua botol. Bagaimana?"

Luhan menjauhkan botol soju yang baru saja Baekhyun tarik mendekat. "Err, Baek.. Kurasa itu sedikit berlebihan."

Sungmin tersenyum, mengedik acuh bahunya. "Dua kali lipat bila kau tidak ambruk lebih dulu sebelum menghabiskan dua botol?"

"Call, pegang janjimu, _asshole_!"

Baekhyun mengambil botol soju pertama, melempar tatapan sinisnya pada Sungmin yang duduk di seberang. Mulai menghabiskan isi dalam botol tersebut dalam satu tenggakan tanpa jeda.

"Auh, kau berusaha terlalu keras, _babe_."Sungmin tertawa geli, mencibir Baekhyun yang tidak mampu meminum sebotol soju sekaligus.

Sedang Baekhyun sendiri merasakan kepalanya mulai dihinggapi pening menusuk, namun terasa menyenangkan dengan sensasi ringan yang mulai merambati seluruh kewarasannya. Setengah botol soju saja sepertinya sudah mampu membuatnya semabuk itu, hingga kedua pipinya mulai disentuh rona sakura.

"Belum waktunya bersuka cita, Sung. Aku belum selesai."Baekhyun kembali menandaskan isi botol pertama. Baru saja Baekhyun berniat mengambil botol yang kedua, Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya segera merebut itu dengan omelan yang membuat telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya penging, baiklah itu terasa sedikit berlebihan.

" _Aniya_ , Han. Berikan itu padaku, aku bisa menghabiskannya kok~"Baekhyun mulai meracau, Sungmin menertawainya dengan puas, ia bahkan sampai hendak terjungkal dari kursinya.

"Aish, si brengsek itu tidak membantu sama sekali."Luhan menggerutu, netranya mendelik sinis ke arah Sungmin.

Baekhyun masih berusaha mengambil botol soju yang ada di tangan Luhan, merengek-rengek tanpa perduli dengan tingkahnya yang dilihat semua orang.

"Tidak, Baek. Kuantar kau pulang sekarang, ayo bangun."Luhan menyempatkan menyerahkan botol soju di tangannya pada Taemin. Beranjak memapah Baekhyun yang masih bertahan dengan rengekannya. Tapi kemudian, langkah mereka terpaksa harus berhenti saat Sungmin berbicara sesuatu.

Atau lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang memaksa berhenti.

"Kuberikan satu juta, asalkan kau mencium siapa saja yang akan masuk ke sini selanjutnya."

"Hei, bisa saja yang akan masuk bukan wanita, Sung."Seomin menyela protes, nampak tidak setuju dengan ide gila temannya itu.

"Nenek-nenek sekalipun yang masuk, aku tidak akan perduli. Siapa suruh menolakku dengan alasan klasik bahwa dia seorang _straight_. Siapapun yang berteman dengan Baekhyun juga akan langsung tahu dengan seksualitasnya."Sungmin berujar enteng, mengabaikan pekikan heboh teman-teman yang lain, bahkan Luhan yang membelalak kaget mendengarnya. Hei, Baekhyun tidak menceritakan apapun tentang ini.

"Goblok, siapa juga yang mau denganmu, kalau sifatmu itu menggelikan seperti itu? Dasar sinting!"Luhan langsung mencemooh demikian, lantas melepaskan rangkulannya pada Baekhyun saat sahabatnya itu meminta.

"Sungmin-ah, maafkan aku kalau kau masih merasa kesal karena masalah kemarin."Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berusaha menghilangkan pening yang bertaburan di sekitar pandangannya. "Tapi aku tidak merasa bersalah karena sudah menolakmu. Benar kata _my_ Luhannie, siapa juga yang mau dengan bajingan gila sepertimu?"

"Kalau begitu terima tantanganku, cium siapapun yang akan masuk nanti."Sungmin menarik senyum culasnya.

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, menyorot sinis pada Sungmin. "Kau pikir aku takut, heh? Lihat, aku akan buktikan padamu."dengan begitu Baekhyun berjalan mendekati pintu, menunggu siapapun yang akan masuk dan akan menciumnya nanti. Kalau tahu begini jadinya, Baekhyun hanya tinggal berharap yang akan melewati celah gorden itu adalah wanita cantik nan modis.

—

"Hyung, aku lapar~"

Atensi Chanyeol tertarik pada Sehun yang berjalan mendekat. "Kukira kau sudah tidur dari tadi."

Sehun merengut, namun tetap menyerahkan Coat hitam yang ia bawa untuk Chanyeol. "Temani aku keluar mencari sesuatu, aku tidak bisa tidur saat perutku lapar, hyung."

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengiyakan. Timingnya tepat sekali, kebetulan ia juga lapar namun malas keluar untuk membeli sesuatu. Memakai Coatnya dan segera beriringan bersama Sehun untuk keluar, mencari restoran terdekat yang buka dua puluh empat jam.

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan soju?"

Chanyeol menggeleng langsung. "Tidak malam ini, muka datar. Besok kita harus rapat, aku malas mendengar omelan Suho hyung nanti."

Namun siapa yang mampu bertahan dengan aegyo sok menggemaskan milik Sehun? Err, itu sangat bertolak dengan perawakan serta umurnya. Sehun itu payah sekali dalam hal seperti itu, tapi karena pada dasarnya Chanyeol itu sudah menganggap Sehun seperti adiknya sendiri, jadinya ia rasa mengabulkan satu-dua keinginan yang masuk akal bukanlah masalah.

"Hentikan, dan ayo minum sebotol. Kurasa aku juga butuh minum agar tidurku nyenyak malam ini."

Sehun sumringah. "Kau yang terbaik, Oppa."

"Kau mau kutendang hingga pluto, ya?"

Sehun lantas tertawa, kemudian segera menarik Chanyeol mendatangi sebuah restoran daging.

"Hyung, kau duluan saja. Pesankan aku daging dan usus."Sehun berhenti tepat sebelum pintu masuk. "Aku ingin membetulkan tali sepatu lebih dulu."

"Hm."

"Kau mulai lagi, hyung!"Sehun berseru protes.

Chanyeol tertawa geli. " _Arraseo_ , aku masuk duluan."kemudian berlalu masuk ke dalam. Gorden di pintu masuk ia sibak, beniat melangkah lebih jauh namun pandangan dari seluruh pelanggan yang berhadir di sana nampak sangat mengganggu. Chanyeol terpaksa menghentikan langkah karena ada seseorang yang menghadangnya.

"BAEKHYUN! BAEKHYUN!"

Kemudian ada semacam koor yang masih sangat buram untuk bisa Chanyeol tarik menjadi penjelas situasi ini.

Yang jelas, ketika Chanyeol berniat melangkah lagi—menghiraukan segala seruan-seruan yang berubah heboh tersebut, tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga membuatnya tersentak dan tambah membelalak ketika sebuah benda kenyal menubruk keras bibirnya.

Chanyeol mengedip-ngedip kebingungan mencerna situasi, semua tambah membingungkan saat mata yang lain menutup seakan menikmati lumatan yang ia lakukan pada bibirnya.

Dan jujur saja, hampir-hampir terlena andai saja suara terkejut Sehun tidak membuatnya tersadar.

"H-hyung?!"

Secepat yang ia bisa, Chanyeol mendorong sosok penciumnya dan mendelik sinis setelahnya. Namun, berakhir refleks bergerak sigap menangkap tubuh mungil itu saat tiba-tiba ambruk.

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus mengumpat seperti apa kalau seperti ini jadinya.

 **TBC**

Hoho, aku kembali bawa chap satu.

Bagaimana dengan kalian?

Sejujurnya bikin ff ini aku perlu menonton beberapa drama yang bertemakan pengacara sebagai referensi. Dan genre humor sama sekali bukan gayaku, jadi saat menulis ini menjadi tantangan tersendiri buatku, hehe. _Mianhae_ - _mianhae_ saja kalo belum dapat feel humornya.

Review juseyo~


	3. DUA

**LAW OF THE CASE**

 **MAIN CAST:**

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

 **SUPPORT CAST:**

\- EXO Member (OT 12)

\- Dan akan terus bertambah guna penyesuaian alur.

 **Rated** : T-M

 **Length** : Chaptered (Bahasa: Semi baku!)

 **Summary** :

 _Hanya kisah sekumpulan pengacara yang menyelesaikan berbagai kasus kejahatan, dibumbui dengan sedikit kisah romansa, dan kekonyolan mereka dalam membela klien. (EXO OT 12, CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, KAISOO)_

—

 **CHAPTER DUA**

Kasus Pertama!

—

Menjadi pengacara tidak semudah yang terlihat. Baiklah, profesi ini cukup menjanjikan untuk ke depannya. Namun, berhadapan dengan klien selalu tidak lebih mudah dari menginput daftar belanjaan ke mesin komputer dan membungkusnya dalam plastik ramah lingkungan. Setidaknya begitu menurut Baekhyun. Oke, ia lulusan hukum tahun ini. Namun sudah sebulan lebih untuknya mencari Firma Hukum untuk tempatnya bekerja, tapi belum ada satupun dari mereka yang menghubunginya untuk menjadi setidaknya karyawan magang.

Lamunan Baekhyun lebur saat ada bunyi kaleng soda diletakkan di depannya. Mendongkak, setelahnya tersenyum saat mendapati Luhan ada di sana.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar tanya itu, apa-apaan heh? Haruskah Luhan bertanya disaat ia sendiri sudah tahu kalau keadaannya lebih buruk dari apapun?

"Tidak usah bertanya, kau sudah tahu sendiri jawabanku, Luhan. Kau sih enak, _Resume_ milikmu berhasil masuk di Firma Hukum Elyxion, nah aku?"ia menggerutu, namun tetap menginput dua kaleng soda yang dibeli Luhan ke mesin kasir.

"Kau yang bayar."Luhan menjawab santai saat Baekhyun menangih harga untuk dua kaleng soda. "Tapi serius, Baek. Kenapa tidak menyebar _Resume_ lagi? Ini sudah sebulan sejak kita lulus, omong-omong."

Baekhyun mau tak mau merogoh dompetnya untuk membayar belanjaan Luhan. Sial, lain kali Baekhyun harus berpura-pura meninggalkan dompetnya agar Rusa kolot itu membayar belanjaannya sendiri. Menyempatkan membuka minuman miliknya, meneguk sekali, lantas menjawab. "Aku mengirimnya, tapi membuat lamaran juga membutuhkan kertas dan lain-lain, Luhan. Aku bekerja di sini untuk itu."

Luhan menyerengit. "Baek, uang satu juta kemarin mana?"

Baekhyun mengode Luhan untuk menyingkir dari hadapannya saat ada pelanggan lain yang ingin membayar. Melanjutkan menginput belanjaan, menyebut nominal yang harus dibayar dan membungkus beberapa soju dan camilan tersebut ke dalam bungkusan ramah lingkungan. "Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, harap kembali lagi nanti."Baekhyun tersenyum saat menyerahkan belanjaan pelanggan pria paruh baya tambung itu.

Sedang Luhan berdecak jengah, kemudian mendekat lagi ke bilik Baekhyun. "Kau itu orang kaya, Baekhyun. Jangan seperti orang susah. Minta saja orangtuamu mencarikan Firma Hukum dengan koneksi mereka."

Baekhyun merespon langsung dengan delikan. "Kita sudah pernah membahas ini sebelumnya, keparat."

"Yang mana? Kau yang tidak ingin menggunakan koneksi orangtuamu? Atau kau yang ingin berusaha melakukan apapun pakai uangmu sendiri? Pun kau yang rela menahan lapar setiap mendekati tenggat sewa flatmu? "Luhan berkacak pinggang, menyorot Baekhyun dengan tajam.

Baekhyun diam saja, wajahnya merunduk.

"Demi Tuhan, Baek.. Uang satu juta hasil taruhan dengan Sungmin, kau kemanakan?"

Baekhyun masih bergeming. Luhan sedang dalam mode Rusa betina, dan melawannya sama saja dengan sia-sia. Jadi akan lebih baik Baekhyun diam saja.

"Kau berikan ke Panti Asuhan lagi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk patah-patah. Bibirnya menekan garis lurus, kemudian ganti mencebik saat dilihatnya Luhan masih menatapnya bak Ibu tiri yang kejam. "Aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk berbuat kebaikan, Bee. Tapi bisakah sekali saja kau mendengarkanku?"

Nada suara memelas yang digunakan Luhan, membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajah. "Kau bahkan harus membayar sewa flat setiap bulan, belum lagi biaya hidupmu sehari-hari. Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi harus mengatai-ngataimu dengan apa—"

"Kalau begitu berhenti menceramahiku dan—"

"Diam kau, aku belum selesai, bodoh! Dengarkan aku dan jangan potong ucapanku, mengerti?"

Mendesah pasrah, Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian.

"Kau memilih meninggalkan rumah mewahmu, menyewa flat dengan tanggungan sewa setiap bulan. Menanggalkan marga Ayahmu, dan memilih memakai marga nenekmu. Kau bahkan tidak menyentuh uang yang dikirimkan orangtuamu. Tidakkah itu sangat keterlaluan, dengan perilaku baikmu dan sekarang kau malah bekerja menjadi petugas kasir mini market? Astaga, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu."

Baekhyun menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, mulutnya seakan gatal ingin menghentikan ocehan sahabatnya itu. "Luhan—"

"Diam, aku belum selesai bicara!"

"Tapi, Lu—"

"Kau itu seharusnya mendengarkan ucapanku, bodoh.."

"HENTIKAN OCEHANMU DAN MENYINGKIR DARI SITU, KEPARAT! AKU HARUS BEKERJA, KAU SIALAN!"

Luhan melotot, kemudian berbalik dan mendapati ada seorang pelanggan menatap datar kearahnya. Buru-buru menyingkir dan membiarkan lelaki itu menyelesaikan transaksinya."Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya, Tuan."Baekhyun membungkuk sedikit dan meminta maaf dengan sopan.

"Tidak apa, tapi bisakah membahas masalah pribadi kalian tidak di sini? Itu sangat mengganggu, omong-omong. Lebih lagi mulut cerewet temanmu itu."

Baekhyun meringis merasa tidak enak. Sedang Luhan menahan geram, ingin sekali menyahuti ucapan lelaki berkulit putih pucat dan tinggi itu, namun Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu melotot padanya, isyarat untuknya diam.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan. Ini belanjaanmu, harap datang kembali lagi nanti."tidak lupa untuknya tersenyum.

Sedang lelaki itu hanya balas tersenyum tipis, beranjak pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Err, kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin sepatuku ini sudah melayang ke wajah datarnya itu. Menyebalkan sekali."Luhan menggerutu, masih memandangi sosok lelaki tadi hingga hilang ditelan pintu.

"Pulanglah, Luhan."

Mendengar ada yang lain dari nada suara Baekhyun, Luhan segera mengalihkan atensinya. "Baek—"

Baekhyun balas menatap Luhan. Ada kesenduan di sorot matanya, dan Luhan menyesal untuk itu. "Pulanglah, Lu. Kita bicarakan ini lagi nanti. Benar apa kata pelanggan tadi, saat ini aku sedang bekerja, tidak seharusnya kita membahas kehidupan pribadiku di sini."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya resah, tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia harus menuruti ucapan Baekhyun, tapi sebelum ia pergi, Luhan lebih dulu membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal beserta termos kecil, tidak melupakan niat awalnya datang kemari. "Jangan lupakan makan siangmu, Bee. Aku pulang dulu, jangan marah padaku, ya. Jikalau kau marah pun, kumohon jangan lama-lama marahnya. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

Baekhyun bergeming, wajahnya merunduk. Sampai Luhan beranjak pergi hingga sosoknya hilang dari jangkauan pandangannya, Baekhyun masih urung mengangkat wajahnya.

Rasa sedih, rasa kesal, rasa menyesal, rasa bersalah, semua berkumpul menjadi kecamuk di hatinya. Sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau sudut matanya mengeluarkan air dan menetes bebas ke lantai.

—

Ini adalah hari rabu, dan Firma Hukum kenamaan The Elyxion masih saja dalam keadaan lenggang. Padahal seharusnya mereka sudah mulai beraktivitas sejak pukul delapan, tapi lagi-lagi kegiatan rutin rapat di pagi hari mereka harus tertunda saat ada beberapa pekerja lain belum berhadir di ruangan rapat.

Kim Junmyeon, selaku pemilik sekaligus menjabat sebagai bos di Firma tersebut hanya mendesah lelah. Memandangi bergantian anak buahnya dan segala aktivitas _random_ yang mereka lakukan.

Ada Sehun dan Jongin yang asyik bermain gunting-batu-kertas dengan hukuman sentilan keras untuk dahi yang kalah. Di seberang duo kopi-susu itu, ada Jongdae yang tengah cekikikan saat melihat ponselnya. Ada juga Kris yang sedang menggoda Tao yang sudah berwajah ketakutan. Sedang Yixing dan Minseok tengah membahas sesuatu yang bertemakan berat, pasalnya Minseok beberapa kali menahan geram dan hanya dibalas Yixing dengan tatapan polos.

"Serius, teman-teman. Tidak bisakah salah satu dari kalian pergi ke kamar Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya untuk segera turun?"

Tidak ada respon apapun, mereka seperti tidak mendengar dan tetap pada aktivitas semula.

Junmyeon— tapi ia lebih ingin disebut Suho, menghela nafasnya keras-keras. " _Guys_ , tidak ada kah satupun dari kalian yang mendengarkanku?"

Masih tidak ada satupun sahutan, baru saja Suho berniat bangkit, tahunya pintu ruangan terbuka. Ada Kyungsoo dengan wajah khas mengantuknya masuk dan segera mengambil duduk di samping Jongin.

" _Kau siang tadi tidur cepat lagi, hyung SooKyung_?"

Kyungsoo hanya mendesah jengah, namun tetap mengulang ucapan Jongin saat ia lihat Sehun berwajah kebingungan. "Bajingan gila ini bilang, ' _kau begadang lagi malam tadi, Kyungsoo hyung_?' dan untukmu, Jongin.. Khusus untuk namaku jangan diputar-putar, aku tidak suka itu."

"Oke, SooKyung hyung."

Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin mendamprat belakang kepala Jongin, tahunya gebrakan meja dari Suho mendahului. Secara serempak atensi mereka berkumpul untuk pemimpin mereka itu.

"Kalian mendengar ucapanku, tidak sih?!"

Kedip-kedip, melongo bingung, hingga kernyitan dahi adalah respon yang hampir sama ditemukan di wajah selain Suho di sana.

"Memangnya Jun tadi ada ngomong ya?"

Suho menahan geram, namun tetap mempertahankan senyumnya untuk kecengan malaikatnya itu. "Yi sayang, Jun tadi ada ngomong loh, Yi nggak dengar ya?"

Yixing menggeleng, bukannya bertanya lebih lanjut, ia malah menghiraukan Junmyeon setelah berujar. "Oh, yaudah.."

Suho menggerutu sebal, bertambah jengkel saat Jongin berucap sesuatu yang tidak dimengertinya namun ia yakini kalau itu merupakan ejekan. Jadinya ia beralih pada Kyungsoo. "Apa kata si Keledai Hitam satu itu?"

"Dia bilang, _oh yaudah_ itu adalah jawaban paling sakit tapi tidak berdarah."

Suho menjambaki rambutnya sendiri, buru- buru keluar ruangan untuk menenangkan jiwa nelangsanya. Selalu saja begini, setiap kali mereka harus rapat, Suho harus setidaknya satu kali untuk keluar ruangan. Mengatur ulang tingkat kesabarannya dan memberikan doktrin-doktrin untuk dirinya sendiri tentang apapun yang bisa membuat amarahnya reda. Dan setelah ia masuk kembali ke ruangan, entah bagaimana caranya, teman-temannya pasti akan menghentikan segala kegiatan mereka dan duduk manis menunggu kehadirannya.

Seperti sekarang contohnya. Setelah hampir sepuluh menit menghabiskan waktunya berada di balkon, Suho akhirnya memasuki ruangan kembali. Teman-temannya sudah duduk tenang, berhenti melakukan apapun dan siap mengikuti rapat pagi. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah ada di sana, lengkap dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Siapa yang memanggil Chanyeol kemari?"

Yixing menunjuk Jongdae. "Setelah Jun pergi keluar untuk bermeditasi tadi, Jongdae langsung ikut keluar dan kembali bersama Chanyeol."

Suho melirik Jongdae sekilas, lalu katanya. " _Thank you, Dae_."

Sedang Jongdae hanya bergumam mengiyakan.

Setelah itu Suho segera memulai rapat pagi mereka.

Mereka semua memang se _random_ itu, tidak kadang-kadang lagi. Melainkan sudah berganti menjadi, selalu seperti itu.

—

Jauh di tempat lain, di sebuah rumah susun di daerah Cheongdam-dong, lebih tepatnya lagi mari beranjak ke pintu dengan nomor 104. Kalian sebentar lagi akan mendengar suara teriakan yang menggema hingga memenuhi koridor lantai empat, tempat kamar tersebut berada.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Sudah kubilang, bukan?

Mari intip apa yang tengah terjadi di sana.

Ada seorang gadis remaja yang mematung kaku, dengan tangan membekap mulutnya sendiri, memandangi bergantian ketiga sosok yang merupakan kakak kandungnya itu.

Kakak pertamanya berjenis kelamin laki-laki, tengah berjongkok dengan tangan berlinangan darah di samping tubuh tanpa nyawa Kakak perempuan ketiganya. Kemudian, di sebelah kiri ruang kamar milik Yoo Saera—kakak ketiganya yang sudah tidak lagi bernyawa, ada sosok Kakak laki-laki keduanya lengkap dengan pakaian kerja, berwajah sama terkejutnya dengan Yoo Sena—sosok gadis di ambang pintu.

"O-oppa.. A-apaa yang kalian.. kalian.. lakukan pada Un-nnie?"

Kakak pertamanya gelagapan bangkit. "Sena-ya, Oppa tidak membunuh Saera. Jaewoon yang membunuhnya, ya kan?!"tudingnya pada adik laki-laki keduanya—Yoo Jaewoon.

Sedang Jaewoon yang tidak terima dituding demikian oleh Kakaknya itu, lantas bangkit. Balik menatap tajam, hingga balas menuding Yoo Jiwoo—Kakak pertama. "Hyung, kau yang membunuh Saera!! Aku bahkan baru saja pulang, hingga melihatmu berada di kamar Saera dengan linangan darah."Jaewoon berganti atensi pada Sena. "Jiwoo hyung yang membunuhnya, Sena-ya. Oppa melihatnya sendiri. Tidakkah kau lihat tangannya terdapat banyak darah, dia yang membunuh Saera, Oppa yakin itu!! Kau percaya pada Jaewoon oppa kan, sayang?!"

Sedang Sena sendiri segera berbalik dan berlarian menjauh, tanpa menghiraukan panggilan kedua kakak laki-lakinya. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah pergi ke kantor polisi dan menyewa pengacara untuk mengurusi kasus pembunuhan ini.

—

"Baiklah, pembahasan mengenai masalah kasus yang kalian tangani, sudah selesai. Ada pertanyaan lain?"Suho bergantian menatap satu-persatu rekan kerjanya. Banyak dari mereka yang menggeleng, pertanda tidak ada hal apapun yang ingin mereka tanyakan.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya. "Hyung, kurasa sebaiknya sebelum bubar, kita bahas mengenai perekrutan pengacara untuk tahun ini lebih dulu."

"Aku setuju, sekalian bahas kapan mereka wawancara selanjutnya."Minseok menambahkan.

Suho mengangguk, menyetujui. "Baiklah, kemarin siapa yang kutugaskan untuk menerima _Resume_ yang masuk?"

Tao mengangkat tangan. "Aku yang menangani itu, hyung. Kau bilang hanya membuka penerimaan dalam tiga hari, batas waktunya berakhir kemarin. Dan semua _Resume_ yang masuk kuserahkan pada Kyungsoo hyung."

Kyungsoo membenarkan. "Dan, dari dua puluh tiga _Resume_ yang masuk, aku menyeleksi sepuluh diantaranya. Kurasa akan lebih baik lusa nanti kita adakan wawancara."

"Oke, aku setuju."Suho kemudian beralih pada Sehun. "Hun, kau urus masalah menghubungi mereka untuk datang wawancara lusa nanti. Dan untuk Kris, kau yang atur persiapannya nanti."

Sehun mengangguk, mengerti. Sedang Kris mengedip genit dan kemudian berujar. "Oke, bogel."

Suho melotot mendengar demikian, sebelum bangkit dan keluar ruangan, ia lebih dulu mengacungkan jari tengah dan balik menyumpahi Kris. " _Fuck_."

 **TBC**

—

maaf pendek, ngebut ini ngetiknya. Mau ngilang dulu buat seminggu, ada keperluan soalnya, hehe.

See ya, doain aja nih ide di kepala nggak buyar dan terus lancar ngelanjutin ini dan ff yang lain.

Mampir ke story aku yang lain dong, hehe.

hwdytk abt ths?

apasih, gaje deh.

Review juseyo~


	4. TIGA

**LAW OF THE CASE**

 **MAIN CAST:**

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

 **SUPPORT CAST:**

\- EXO Member (OT 12)

\- Dan akan terus bertambah guna penyesuaian alur.

 **Rated** : T-M

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Hanya kisah sekumpulan pengacara yang menyelesaikan berbagai kasus kejahatan, dibumbui dengan sedikit kisah romansa, dan kekonyolan mereka dalam membela klien. (EXO OT 12, CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, KAISOO)

—

CHAPTER TIGA

—Kasus pertama bagian II—

 **Themis dan Iustitia!**

( _Dewi Keadilan_ )

—

"Yeolhyung."

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat. Sedang Tao sendiri berhenti tepat di samping kubilel Chanyeol dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya.

"Kau dipanggil Myeon hyung ke ruangannya sekarang juga."

"Hm."

Tao tersenyum.

"Hm."

Masih tersenyum.

Chanyeol mendesah kesal. "Kenapa tidak pergi?"

Tao masih tetap tersenyum. "Kan yang dipanggil Myeon hyung itu Yeolhyung, bukan Tao."

"Lalu kau mau seharian menghalangi jalan keluarku, begitu?"

Tao menepuk dahinya, segera menyingkir dan membiarkan Chanyeol lewat. Sebelum pergi, yang lebih tinggi berujar lebih dulu. "Tao-ya, berhenti tersenyum."

Masih saja terus mempertahankan senyumnya, Tao membalas. "Memangnya kenapa dengan senyumku? Kata Yixing gege, aku harus terus tersenyum untuk orang lain."

Chanyeol meneruskan langkahnya, namun tetap menyahut. "Itu menyeramkan, tahu."

Senyum di wajah Tao memudar sejenak, kemudian berganti semakin lebar. "Ahh, begitu.. Maafkan aku, Yeolhyung. Dan terima kasih karena sudah memberitahuku."

"Hm."

Chanyeol bergegas menuju ruangan Suho di lantai dua. Mengetuk pintu, mendapat sahutan, lantas masuk dan membungkuk sekilas.

"Duduklah lebih dulu, Yeol."

"Hm."

Suho melepas kacamata bacanya, membawa serta sebuah dokumen dari meja kerja dan duduk di sofa tunggal. "Apa kasusmu kemarin sudah selesai?"

"Hm."

"Lama-lama kau itu menjengkelkan juga ya, Yeol."Suho nampak menahan kesal.

"Ada apa? Mau memberiku kasus lagi?"

Mencibir sekilas, Suho meletakkan map yang ia bawa di atas meja. "Selesaikan itu, jika bisa jangan sampai kasus tersebut sampai ke pengadilan."

Chanyeol memilih membuka map, membaca garis besar kasus pembunuhan yang pelakunya ada diantara tiga bersaudara. Kemudian menoleh pada Suho. "Kau mau aku melakukan mediasi, begitu?"

"Terserah kau saja, kasus itu milikmu sekarang. Hanya jangan sampai biarkan itu masuk ke pengadilan, orangtua korban meminta hal tersebut pada kita."

"Hm, aku mengerti."

Suho lebih dulu bangkit, kembali duduk di kursi kebesarannya. "Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi. Jangan lupakan makan siangmu."

"Hm."

Setelah itu Suho menggeram jengkel saat Chanyeol menutup pintu dengan sedikit bantingan.

—

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, harap kembali lagi nanti."

Senyum Baekhyun luruh bersamaan dengan bahunya yang melemas. Merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku semua, dan menghembuskan nafas panjang setelahnya. Posisinya menegap lagi saat ada pelanggan yang bersiap melakukan transaksi. Belanjaan di dalam keranjang satu-persatu ia keluarkan, menginputnya dalam mesin dan mendapatkan hasil akhir untuk nominal uang yang harus ia terima.

"Semuanya 15 ribu won, Tuan."

Paman tambun dengan tubuh penuh tato itu menatap Baekhyun remeh, bersedekap dada di tempatnya tanpa mengeluarkan sejumlah uang atas pembayarannya. Lalu ketika ada remaja laki-laki yang mendekat, Paman itu langsung merebut dompetnya dan mengeluarkan semua uangnya.

"Cepat bungkuskan belanjaanku."

Baekhyun menggeram, mengalihkan atensinya pada remaja laki-laki yang kini bergetar ketakutan di tempatnya. Lalu berganti lagi pada Paman preman. "Ahjussi, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!!"

"Hei, aku tidak melakukan apapun, bocah sok tahu."

Baekhyun keluar dari biliknya, segera merebut dompet tersebut dan mengembalikannya kepada pemiliknya. "Dasar tua bangka sialan, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu. Asal kau tahu ya paman, yang kau lakukan itu adalah kejahatan. Kau bisa dikenakan pasal berlapis. Mengambil properti orang lain dengan paksaan—itu sama halnya dengan memeras, juga memberi tekanan pada orang lain. Jika aku melaporkannya, kau bisa masuk penjara, Paman. Kemungkinan besar, hukuman penjara maksimal sembilan tahun dan denda sebanyak lima ratus ribu won untuk dibayarkan kepada korban."

"Y-ya! A-apa maksudmu dengan penjara, bocah?!"Paman preman berniat memukulnya, namun Baekhyun lebih tangkas dalam menangkisnya dengan mencengkram kuat tangan besar dan penuh dengan tato itu.

"Kau mau mati ya, dasar kau bocah keparat?!"Baekhyun mengabaikan rontaan Paman preman, bahkan semakin menguatkan cengkramannya.

"Kau bahkan mencoba mengancamku, Paman. Begini-begini aku lulusan hukum, tahu. Kau berurusan dengan orang yang salah, aku bahkan tinggal menghubungi kantor polisi untuk melaporkanmu dan setelah itu membawa kasus ini ke pengadilan. Kau mau aku melakukan itu, Paman?"

Geraman tertahan, disusul dengan tangan Baekhyun yang dihempas kasar. Paman preman mencengkram kerah baju Baekhyun, menatapnya tajam dan bersuara setelahnya. "Persetan dengan pengacara, atau bahkan hukuman. Kau pikir aku takut dengan ancamanmu, heh? Dasar bocah sialan! Mana ada lulusan hukum bekerja menjadi kasir mini market? Aku akan membunuhmu, sialan—"

Baekhyun berniat membalik keadaan, namun sebelum itu terjadi Paman preman sudah berniat memukulnya, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah secara tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang menghentikan bogeman mentah itu menuju wajahnya. Baekhyun menoleh, menemukan wajah asing bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi—sepertinya."Kau akan dikenakan pasal berlapis, Tuan. Lepaskan cengkramanmu sekarang, atau aku akan benar-benar membawa ini sebagai kasus."

Orang itu adalah Suho, dia memperlihatkan kartu nama miliknya tepat di hadapan Paman preman. "Kuberi waktu lima detik untukmu, Tuan. Atau aku akan benar-benar mewujudkan jeruji besi untukmu dalam beberapa tahun ke depan."

Paman preman menggeram, melepas Baekhyun dengan dorongan kuat yang membuatnya limbung, namun untung saja remaja laki-laki tadi tangkas menangkap tubuhnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, melempar senyum meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, dan cepat mengalihkan atensinya pada Paman preman yang berniat mengambil belanjaannya.

"Lima belas ribu won, Paman. Atau tidak sama sekali."Baekhyun berujar demikian sesaat kantung plastik ramah lingkungan itu berhasil beralih ke tangannya.

Makian mengudara, Baekhyun tetap mempertahankan wajah tengilnya hingga akhirnya tertawa kemenangan saat Paman preman merogoh dompet dan menyerahkan uang sejumlah yang disebutkan.

"Terima kasih atas kerja sama baiknya, Paman. Harap datang kembali lagi—"

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH, KAU KEPARAT!"

Baekhyun tertawa lagi, kemudian segera kembali ke tempatnya. "Aigoo, arogan sekali."cibirnya setengah hati. Tersenyum pada remaja laki-laki dengan kacamata botol besar itu, sambil menghitung belanjaannya.

"C-chogiyo, terima kasih untuk yang t-tadi.."

Baekhyun menyebutkan sejumlah nominal, kemudian membungkus belanjaannya ke dalam kantung plastik. "Bukan masalah, lain kali lebih berhati-hatilah, oke."

Remaja itu mengangguk, membungkuk berulang kali sebagai ungkapan terima kasih dan berlalu pergi setelahnya.

Keranjang belanjaan ditaruh, Baekhyun mendongkak dan menemukan lelaki yang membantunya tadi berada di depannya. Menyempatkan menghitung semua belanjaan, membungkusnya dan mengembalikan kartu kredit. Ia tersenyum. "Omong-omong terima kasih untuk yang tadi, merepotkan sekali memang."

Suho mengangguk sekilas, membuka dompet untuk menyimpan kembali kartu miliknya kemudian menarik selembar kartu nama. "Kudengar tadi kau lulusan hukum, kenapa tidak mencari Firma untuk bekerja?"

Baekhyun memperhatikan lamat-lamat tulisan yang ada di kartu nama itu, lantas memandangi Suho penuh rasa takjub. "Kau, bukankah kau pemimpin Firma The Elyxion itu?"

Suho mengedik bahunya, acuh. "Terasa kurang tepat sebenarnya, tapi baiklah jika kau ingin menyebutnya seperti itu. Bagaimana jika datang besok? Kebetulan kami akan mengadakan wawancara untuk calon pengacara baru. Bawa juga resume mu sekalian."

Baekhyun melongo, bak orang linglung. Bukannya tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan itu, hanya saja otaknya seperti sulit untuk memahami. "Tunggu dulu, bukankah batas penerimaan resume di Firma milikmu sudah berakhir?"pada akhirnya itu saja yang ditanyakan olehnya.

"Lantas mengapa? Jika itu sudah berakhir, aku tidak boleh memberikan kartu namaku pada seseorang dan menyuruhnya untuk bergabung bersama untuk wawancara besok?"

Baekhyun nampak salah tingkah, tidak tahu juga sebenarnya mau bersikap seperti apa. Hei, yang ada di depannya itu adalah pemilik Firma Hukum yang terkenal. Mana mungkin Baekhyun bisa setenang biasanya?

"Err, bukan seperti itu juga sebenarnya. Tapi baiklah, aku akan datang besok. Terima kasih sudah memberikan kesempatan ini, omong-omong."

Suho mengangguk sekilas, beniat berlalu segera namun satu panggilan dari Baekhyun membuat langkahnya tertahan sejenak. Berbalik, kemudian sigap menangkap kaleng soda yang Baekhyun lemparkan untuknya. "Kau melupakan itu, promo hari ini."

Suho memperhatikan kaleng soda itu sejenak, lalu atensinya berputar pada lemari pendingin di sudut ruangan. Terkekeh geli karena akhirnya mengerti dengan maksud Baekhyun. Lantas balas tersenyum. Melanjutkan kembali langkahnya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

 **PROMO KHUSUS HARI INI**

 _Beli lima Cola gratis satu ;)_

—

Sejujurnya, ini sudah hari ke tiga sejak insiden Luhan yang berdebat bersama Baekhyun di mini market. Dan Baekhyun belum ada tanda-tanda akan menghubunginya. Oke, Luhan tentu saja terkejut saat ia baru saja menemukan satu pesan masuk dari sahabatnya itu.

Baiklah, ayo lakukan sesuatu dengan ini.

From: **ByunBaekshito**

 _Oy, sialan.. Jam berapa kau wawancara besok?_

Luhan menyeringai, apa ini artinya Baekhyun sudah tidak marah lagi dengannya?

To: **ByunBaekshito**

 _Oy, keparat, bagaimana kabarmu? Wawancaraku jam sembilan,_ wish me luck, kay.

( _Read_ )

Oke, Baekhyun memang terkadang semenyebalkan itu. Pesannya hanya berakhir dibaca tanpa adanya balasan apapun. Itu kejam, sungguh. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang pernah mengabaikan pesannya, dan Baekhyun adalah orang pertama untuk itu. Sedikit berlebihan memang, tapi Luhan seperti itulah adanya.

Baiklah, Luhan.. Jika Baekhyun bisa marah padamu, kenapa kau sendiri tidak bisa?

Ponselnya ia letakkan secara kasar ke atas nakas. Lantas menarik selimut hingga menutupi keseluruhan dirinya. Bersiap untuk tidur lebih awal karena besok ia harus bangun pagi untuk mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk wawancara.

Tapi lagi-lagi getar samar yang berasal dari ponselnya membuat ia terjaga kembali. Terburu meraih benda itu dan membaca sebuah pesan masuk di sana.

Senyumnya terkembang lebar, niatnya untuk balik marah pada Baekhyun nyatanya tidak mampu terwujudkan.

From: **ByunBaekshito**

Wish you luck.

—

Ini sudah jam sembilan, tapi keadaan di Firma Hukum The Elyxion masih saja ramai. Setelah hampir seharian masing-masing dari mereka sibuk menyelesaikan kasus, maka malam hari adalah waktu yang tepat mengadakan rapat untuk membahas wawancara perekrutan pengacara baru, yang akan diadakan besok pagi.

Suho adalah orang terakhir yang memasuki ruang rapat, sekembalinya ia dari mini market dalam perjalanan menuju kantor. Menyerahkan belanjaanya pada Jongin yang langsung sigap bangun untuk membagikan minuman yang dibeli pemimpin Firma Hukum mereka.

"Cola untuk Hosu hyung, Xingyi hyung, Hunse, dan Alien aneh Fanyi hyung."Jongin mengitari meja persegi panjang di ruangan itu, dan meletakkan Cola untuk para hyungnya.

"Kyungsoo."

Yang dipanggil namanya oleh Suho segera memutar bola matanya malas, sebelum akhirnya mengulangi perkataan Jongin. "Cola untuk Suho hyung, Yixing hyung, Sehun, dan Alien aneh Yifan hyung."kemudain berdecak jengah. "Aku heran dengan kalian semua, kenapa tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang mengerti dengan ucapan keparat satu itu?!"

"Yang kami herankan adalah kenapa hanya kau yang satu-satunya dapat mengerti ucapan keparat satu itu?!"Jongdae mengulang kalimat serupa dengan pekikan jengah.

"Karena hanya Kyungsoo saja yang dapat mengerti aku."Jongin berujar dramatis, menggoda Kyungsoo dengan melayangkan _heart sign_ lengkap juga kerlingan nakal.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi jantungnya seperti ingin meledak, alih-alih membuat gestikulasi mengancam dengan tatapan tajam. Kyungsoo nyaris hendak memaki seperti biasanya, namun ucapan Minseok membuatnya urung.

"Hei, abaikan dia. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk main-main."

Jadinya Kyungsoo kembali diam, pikirnya benar juga. Kenapa malah menanggapi Jongin dengan segala kekonyolannya?

Huf, itu buruk. Juga untuk kondisi jantungnya.

"Oke, ayo bahas masalah kasus lebih dulu."Suho membuka suara, mengedar untuk menatap satu-persatu rekan kerjanya dan menunjuk Chanyeol saat lelaki itu mengangkat tangan.

Chanyeol bangkit, menuju papan tulis di samping ruangan yang terbuat dari kaca. Menempelkan tiga lembar foto tersangka, dan korban. "Ini mengenai kasus pembunuhan yang pelakunya ada diantara tiga bersaudara."ia memulai. Foto tersangka masing-masing ia beri tanda bulatan merah. "Aku sudah mengintrogasi mereka bertiga secara terpisah, siang tadi. Mereka adalah empat bersaudara. Si sulung adalah Yoo Jiwoo—marketing di sebuah perusahaan produk makanan camilan. Yang kedua adalah Yoo Jaewoon, seorang Mahasiswa yang sedang mengurus skripsi sejak tiga tahun terakhir. Ketiga, adalah si korban; Yoo Saera, ia ditemukan dalam keadaan tanpa nyawa di kamarnya, beserta ponsel yang ia genggam erat. Terakhir, Yoo Sena, bungsu yang masih berstatus sebagai pelajar."Chanyeol menuliskan ponsel, beserta kaitannya dengan ketiga orang tersangka. "Panggilan terakhir terdaftar adalah Yoo Jiwoo. Dia membenarkan itu, namun juga bersikeras bahwa Sena adalah orang yang terakhir dihubungi korban. Dalam percakapan mereka, Jiwoo menyebutkan kalau dia menyuruh Saera untuk menghubungi Sena agar cepat pulang ke rumah, dan Saera mengiyakan itu. Tapi Sena mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mendapati adanya panggilan dari Saera."skema di papan kaca mulai terbentuk, Chanyeol menjeda penjelasannya sejenak.

"Ada tiga kemungkinan untuk itu,"Yixing berpendapat. "Pertama, Jiwoo berbohong dengan tujuan menyamarkan tuduhan. Kedua, Saera belum sempat menghubungi Sena setelah panggilannya bersama Jiwoo berakhir. Ketiga, Sena berbohong untuk suatu alasan. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Namun jeda waktu antara panggilan Jiwoo dan perkiraan waktu kematian Saera, cukup memungkinkan untuk Saera menghubungi Sena."Chanyeol menukas, masih bimbang menyertakan opsi kedua Yixing sebagai pilihan.

"Daftar panggilan ponsel Sena?"Jongin bertanya.

"Sudah diperiksa. Tidak ada catatan terkait serupa kesaksian Jiwoo."Chanyeol menjawab langsung.

"Kapan hasil otopsi keluar?"

Chanyeol beralih atensi pada Sehun. "Besok, namun dugaan sementara kematian Saera dikarenakan gagal jantung, mengingat riwayat kesehatan korban menyebutkan demikian. Tapi, ditemukan pula sebuah bekas cekikan menggunakan media kain."kembali ia menempel foto leher korban yang menampilkan bekas tali yang dimaksud, ke papan kaca. "Perkiraan pihak Kepolisian ini adalah sejenis dasi, mengingat kecocokan bekas luka dan panjang dasi."

"Bagaimana dengan hasil introgasimu? Apa alibi mereka bertiga?"

Chanyeol beralih lagi pada Suho. "Masih abu-abu. Mengenai alibi, mereka bertiga sama-sama lemah. Yoo Jiwoo adalah orang pertama yang menemukan mayat korban. Dia bersimbah darah dikarenakan sosok Saera sempat mengalami jatuh dan mengalami pendarahan hebat di kepala. Namun, ada kecocokan dari pernyataannya dan saksi teman-teman kantornya. Ia pulang dari kantor, waktu tempuh dan waktu sampai ia ke rumah, semuanya sesuai. Yang kedua adalah Jaewoon, ia berada di rumah saat perkiraan waktu kematian. Dari pukul delapan pagi hingga satu, ia berada di kampus. Dan pulang ke rumah sekitar pukul dua, pernyataan ini benar. Teman kampusnya, juga kamera CCTV di lobby gedung membenarkan ini. Ia mengaku saat pulang langsung masuk ke kamar, bermain game dan baru keluar saat Jaewoon berteriak panik. Kepolisian juga sudah memeriksa komputernya, itu benar digunakan saat itu terjadi. Namun, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dia pembunuhnya, sebab hanya Jiwoo lah yang ada di rumah. Sedangkan alibi Sena, teman sekelasnya mengatakan bahwa ia pulang sekitar jam dua, tiga jam lebih awal dari waktu pulang seharusnya. Dia membolos. Ada jeda satu jam, ini memungkinkan. Tapi Sena mengatakan bahwa ia pergi menemui temannya di _game center_ , tidak ada yang dapat memungkinkan pernyataan ini."

"Alibi ketiganya sangat lemah. Tapi, ayo lakukan pengecilan kemungkinan."Kyungsoo angkat bicara. "Bagaimana dengan hubungan ketiganya dengan korban?"

"Yoo Saera dikenal dengan pribadi suka ikut campur. Ia bekerja sebagai model, dan penghasilannya paling besar diantara keluarga. Hubungannya dengan Jiwoo kurang baik, mengingat Saera seringkali beradu mulut dengan si sulung mengenai pekerjaannya yang bergajih rendah. Begitu pula dengan Jaewoon, Saera seringkali menceramahinya tentang segera menyelesaikan skripsi dan mencari pekerjaan secepatnya. Sedangkan Yoo Sena, ia mengaku bahwa Kakak perempuannya itu selalu menekannya untuk belajar, bahkan waktunya untuk bermain hampir tidak ada. Karena itu ia kerapkali membolos."

"Kalau begitu, ajak mereka untuk datang ke sini. Intrograsi mereka lagi dan gunakan teknik *wawancara Kognitif. Kau ahilnya untuk itu, Yeol."Suho mencoba memberikan solusi.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya tunggu hasil otopsi keluar dulu? Penyebab kematiannya ada tiga kemungkinan; serangan jantung, benturan kepala yang menghasilkan pendarahan hebat, atau bekas cekikan di leher korban. Kita bisa mengecilkan status tersangka diantara ketiga korban, bila sudah mengetahui penyebab kematiannya."Kris menambahkan.

Mereka semua nampak memikirkan pendapat tersebut. Mempertimbangkan segala baik dan buruknya.

"Kurasa ide Kris hyung lebih akurat digunakan untuk pendekatan wawancara Kognitif. Setelah mengetahui penyebab kematian, kita bisa mengecilkan kemungkinan tersangka, selanjutnya kita bisa mengintrogasi mereka seolah-olah kita berada di pihak mereka."

Hampir semua di sana menyetujui argumen Jongdae. Mereka setuju dengan melakukan ide Kris untuk melanjutkan kasus pembunuhan tersebut.

—

Kantor Firma Hukum The Elyxion adalah sebuah rumah bangunan dua lantai, bergaya Eropa klasik dan memiliki pagar hingga tinggi menjulang menutupi pandangan akan dalam. Ketika Baekhyun pertama kali menatap rumah tersebut, adalah kecamuk beragam emosi yang ia rasakan. Ini tidak seperti ia merasa takut untuk memulai sebuah langkah baru. Hanya saja benar kata pepatah, dunia yang sebenarnya adalah tempat di mana kau melangkah ke jenjang selanjutnya dari serangkaian proses belajarmu. Baekhyun membenarkan itu. Ini adalah awal baru baginya. Sebuah langkah _start_ untuk mengecap apa itu kehidupan orang dewasa sesungguhnya.

Merasa cukup puas merenungi segala hal, Baekhyun kembali melangkah. Kali ini dengan lebih mantap. Hal pertama yang ia dapati ketika pintu terbuka, adalah ruang tamu. Sementara di bagian kiri, terdapat banyak sekat dan bilik. Tumpukan kertas yang menggunung ada di setiap tempat. Ada satu tangga penghubung untuk ke lantai dua. Sedang di bagian kanan, ada beberapa calon pengacara yang akan diwawancara berkumpul. Diantara mereka, ada yang sibuk mengulangi hapalan pasal-pasal kembali. Ada juga yang berusaha keras menekan kegugupan. Sebagian yang lain bersiap mempraktekkan perkenalan, agar nantinya saat di dalam mereka mendapat kesan yang baik.

Baekhyun mendengus geli, Luhan sudah ada di sana. Termasuk ke dalam kategori yang terkhir, sekaligus nampak paling konyol. Entah itu karena Luhan adalah sahabatnya, atau juga dikarenakan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlampau lucu saat mengulang perkenalan dirinya.

"Itu kau Baekhyunnie?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. Senyumnya sontak terkembang saat menemukan hyung yang sudah sangat lama sekali tidak ia temui. "Yixing hyung~"Baekhyun sontak menghambur memeluk yang lebih tinggi, sampai-sampai Yixing sendiri nyaris terjungkal dan dokumen yang dibawanya hendak melayang.

"YA, Hyung.. Sudah lama sekali. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Yixing terkekeh geli, kemudian melepas pelukan mereka. Mengusak-ngusak tatanan rambut Baekhyun, hingga si mungil cemberut dibuatnya. "Aigoo, sudah sangat lama sekali, bukan? Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang hyung lakukan di sini?"

"Aku?"Yixing menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku bekerja di sini, Baekhyunie. Harusnya hyung yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hm?"

Baekhyun melongo, antara takjub dan juga tidak percaya kalau Yixing berakhir menjadi pengacara sungguhan. Lama mereka tidak bertemu, terakhir yang Baekhyun ingat, apakah itu sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu? Ah, lupakan, Baekhyun tidak bisa mengingatnya. Yang jelas Yixing adalah tetangganya di rumah yang dulu dan sudah ia anggap seperti hyungnya sendiri. Mereka berteman. Sewaktu kecil, meskipun kadang Yixing membuatnya gemas setengah mati dengan segala kelemotannya, tapi dia juga tak ubahnya sosok hyung yang akan menjaga badan paling depan saat anak-anak nakal mengganggu mereka. Berakhir Baekhyun yang menangis karena Yixing yang luka-luka dan kotor akibat bergulat di atas lumpur. Mereka juga bertukar banyak hal tentang impian, termasuk cita-cita yang sama tentang menjadi pengacara berdedikasi tinggi terhadap keadilan. Dunia begitu kejam terhadap sebagian orang yang tidak mempunyai daya untuk bertahan, maka dari itu, mereka bermimpi untuk membantu menegakkan keadilan dan menyamaratakan hukum untuk segala lapisan.

Kalau di suruh mengingat kenangan masa lampau, kepindahan keluarga Baekhyun ke suatu tempat di Korea Selatan dan meninggalkan Yixing hyung, sejak itulah Baekhyun mulai mengalami kesepian dalam hidupnya. Benar ia banyak mempunyai teman, tapi semua hanyalah sebatas teman belaka. Tidak ada yang benar-benar mampu untuk ia perlihatkan siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Terkadang, terlepas bagaimana status sosial menggiringi setiap namamu, pilih-pilih teman masih diberlakukan. Sebagian orang menganggapnya sebagai investasi koneksi masa depan. Sedang Baekhyun sendiri menganggap perihal tersebut adalah sebagai penilai. Mana yang benar-benar asli, atau yang berpura-pura untuk terlihat asli guna menutupi rapat-rapat segala kebusukan. Baekhyun tidak suka itu. Status sosial membuatnya mendapat berbagai macam pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Makanya ia memilih menyembunyikan semuanya, dengan begitu ia bisa tampil untuk memilih-milih orang yang tulus berteman dengannya. Sangat disayangkan selalu berakhir mereka yang memasang topeng untuk menutupi kelicikan mereka.

Dunia kadang terlalu melebih-lebihkan status sosial seseorang.

Tapi kemudian semua mulai membaik saat Baekhyun lulus menengah atas dan masuk universitas. Di sana ia bertemu dengan Luhan. Sebagai imigran dari negara China, Luhan sedikit kesusahan untuk beradaptasi. Belum lagi latar belakang keluarganya tidak terlalu menonjol, dalam artian biasa-bias saja. Masuk universitas Seoul saja hasil dari perjuangan mendapat beasiswa. Semua itu membuat Luhan dianggap sebelah mata. Tapi dia tidak selemah itu untuk bisa dijadikan bahan olokan semua orang. Ia membuktikan diri lewat prestasi dan kepribadian yang supel. Awalnya Baekhyun juga meragu berteman dengan orang seperti Luhan, tapi kemudian semua berbalik menjadi kesederhanaan saat mereka berteman. Mereka satu pemikiran. Mereka memiliki nilai serupa tentang bagaimana dunia bekerja. Itu semua membuat Baekhyun melihat ketulusan pada Luhan dan memutuskan untuk membuka diri. Begitu pula Luhan, mereka saling berbagi tentang siapa diri mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Jangan melamun, Baekhyunie. Kau salah satu orang yang akan diwawancara ya?"Yixing bertanya. Kebetulan sekali untuknya keluar dari ruangan Junmyeon membawa dokumen resume milik calon peserta wawancara, jadinya memeriksa profil Baekhyun adalah hal yang mudah.

Yixing mendongkak, menatap si mungil kemudian saat dirasanya milik Baekhyun tidak ada di sana. "Tapi kenapa milikmu tidak ada? Tunggu sebentar ya, Baekhyunie.. Hyung akan masuk lagi ke dalam dan mencari ulang milikmu."langkah Yixing yang berniat kembali memasuki ruangan Junmyeon terhenti saat Baekhyun menahannya. Ia sontak menyerengit heran saat Baekhyun memberikannya resume miliknya.

"Begini hyung.. Aku bekerja paruh waktu di mini market sebelumnya. Dan malam tadi, ada sebuah insiden yang membuat pemimpin The Elyxion—Tuan Junmyeon, memberikan kartu namanya dan menyuruhku datang wawancara hari ini. Sebetulnya aku sempat mengirim resume ke sini, namun ternyata itu lewat batas penerimaan. Beruntungnya aku bertemu Tuan Junmyeon dan diberi kesempatan wawancara."

Kerutan di dahi Yixing menghilang, digantikan dengan satu anggukan mengerti. Jadinya ia tersenyum, mengacak-acak surai Baekhyun lagi. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mengerti. Tapi biarkan aku menemui Jun untuk mengonfirmasi kehadiranmu dan mengurus semuanya. Kau tunggu saja di sana bersama yang lain, nanti hyung temui lagi."

"Oke, hyung. Ayo bertemu malam nanti, kita minum-minum bersama. Berminat tidak?"

"Ini tidak bagian dari sogokan untukku memberimu suara kan, Baekhyunie?"Yixing berujar main-main, berniat menggoda si mungil yang langsung berwajah masam.

"Ish, mana mungkin?! Kalau aku berniat begitu, aku tidak akan menyogokmu demikian."Baekhyun menukas sebal.

"Lalu dengan apa?"

Wajah cemberut Baekhyun tiba-tiba berganti dengan kedipan mata yang nampak berbinar-binar, suara yang mendayu dan juga cebikan bibir. _Aegyo_. "Dengan ini~"katanya dengan dayuan. "Baekhyuniee, akan menyihir Yixingie hyung dengan sihir cinta _jeojang_ , _bbuing_ ~"

"Hentikan, aish.. Kau membuat hyung ingin muntah!"Yixing tertawa geli, lantas berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang lantas cepat mendatangi Luhan.

"Oy sialan,"sapanya, kursi kosong di samping lelaki China itu ia tempati. "Serius sekali. Kau gugup ya?"

Luhan menoleh, memekik—hampir seperti teriakan, juga alisnya tertaut bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, keparat?!"

"Wawancara, tentu saja. Apa lagi?"tukas Baekhyun santai. Ia mengedik bahu, namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum. "Sebut saja ini keberuntungan yang tidak terduga. Nanti akan kuceritakan. Intinya adalah, aku bertemu pemimpin The Elyxion malam tadi dan dia memberiku kesempatan untuk wawancara."

Ekspresi Luhan ikut berganti senyum. "Itu bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya. Semangat untuk melewati ini, ByunBaek."

Alih-alih tersentuh, Baekhyun malah memutar bola matanya malas. "Oh, tidak. Jangan menangis, sialan!"

Luhan dengan segala sentimentalnya yang mudah sekali tersentuh, itu sungguhan seringkali terjadi di waktu dan suasana yang tidak tepat.

"Aku tidak menangis, keparat!"Luhan memekik, berniat menyalak Baekhyun yang berujar seolah-olah ia adalah lelaki yang cengeng. Ia lelaki sejati, oke.

"Baikah, baiklah.. Air matamu jatuh sendiri, iyakan?"

" _Bingo_."

Obrolan mereka terputus di sana, dikarenakan Yixing yang bertugas sebagai pengurus sudah keluar dari ruangan wawancara.

"Baiklah, wawancaranya akan segera kita mulai. Aku akan menjelaskan aturannya pada kalian."Yixing memperlihatkan dua buah patung, konon katanya itu adalah lambang dari hukum di seluruh dunia. "Kalian bisa lihat, kemudian pilih salah satu dari keduanya. Bawa ini masuk dan bersiaplah tentang banyak hal. Ini tidak akan semudah yang terlihat."

Entah Baekhyun sendiri merasakan atau bahkan yang lain juga, perkataan Yixing bukanlah sekedar omong kosong belaka. Luhan yang berdiri di sampingnya bahkan diam-diam meremat gelisah tangannya, Baekhyun balas menggenggam kuat tangan Luhan. Semoga saja mereka berdua bisa melewati ini dengan baik.

—

Peserta wawancara terdiri dari sebelas orang, termasuk Baekhyun yang mendapat undangan khusus dari pemimpin The Elyxion. Satu-persatu nama dipanggil Yixing untuk masuk ke dalam, namun tidak begitu lama kemudian keluar dengan beragam reaksi. Sebagian mengumpat, bahkan ada yang mengancam akan melayangkan tuntutan kepada firma The Elyxion karena sistem wawancara mereka yang tidak masuk diakal. Yixing yang duduk di sekat bilik dekat pintu masuk hanya mampu menggeleng-geleng, nampak tidak habis pikir dengan mereka semua. Adapula yang menangis, begitu menyesal karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan wawancara dengan baik.

"Baiklah, peserta ke sembilan sudah menyelesaikan bagiannya. Sekarang, giliran peserta ke sepuluh, Xi Luhan."Yixing mendongkak, menemukan Luhan yang berdiri dan segera mendatangi biliknya.

" _Annyeonghaseo_ , aku Xi Luhan."Luhan membungkuk, diikuti senyuman saat Yixing membalasnya dengan senyum pula.

"Baiklah, Xi Luhan-ssi.. Mana yang akan kau pilih?"Yixing menyediakan dua patung, mempersilakan Luhan memilih salah satunya.

Luhan mengulurkan tangan, namun terhenti saat Yixing menyela lebih dulu. "Sebelum itu, apa kau tahu nama kedua patung ini?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa membedakan keduanya?"

Luhan mengangguk lagi, namun kali ini sedikit ragu tentang jawabannya sendiri. Tidak begitu yakin dengan ingatannya, pasalnya pelajaran tentang dua patung itu adalah dasar, yang mana sudah sangat lama sekali ia mempelajarinya. Adapun Luhan rasa ia tidak secerdas itu sampai-sampai mengingat hingga detail tentang seluk-beluk kedua patung tersebut.

Yixing mengulas senyum geli, menyadari betul perubahan raut wajah Luhan. "Baiklah, silakan masuk. Semoga beruntung, _fighting_!"ia mengedip ringan, juga mengepal tangan dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

Sepertinya hilang sudah kepercayaan diri Luhan. Mengedip-ngedip bak orang linglung, ia kembali memperhatikan seksama kedua patung tersebut. Berusaha menggali-gali ingatannya tentang arti dan makna simbolis yang menjadikan keduanya disebut sebagai lambang hukum dunia.

—

Sena sebetulnya tidak pandai berbohong. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia berhasil mengelabui orang tentang kepura-purannya. Berbohong bukanlah hal yang mudah, dan Sena membenarkan itu. Sejak kecil, Ayahnya selalu mengajarkan tentang haruslah manusia berpegang teguh pada kejujuran, yang mana pula itu akan membawa kebaikan setiap kali kita menerapkannya. Namun semenjak Ayah meninggal, Sena berubah menjadi pribadi yang berkebalikan dari prinsip tersebut. Kerap beberapa kali membolos, juga kerap berbohong tentang iuran yang sebetulnya tidak ada, demi bisa mendapatkan uang saku lebih. Tidak hanya itu saja, sekarangpun Sena berani berontak tentang aturan yang Kakak perempuannya terapkan untuknya. Seperti halnya larangan keluar malam, pulang sekolah tepat waktu, hingga sampai belajar dengan giat. Semua larangan yang diberlakukan untuknya itu malah semakin ingin ia langgar. Kemungkinan besar semua itu dikarenakan kekangan Kakak Perempuannya. Semenjak Ayah meninggal Saera Unnie selalu membatasi segala kesehariannya. Membuatnya beralih membenci tentang hidupnya yang terus berjalan dengan sama setiap harinya. Jelas sekali itu terlihat seperti Saera ingin mengatur setiap jengkal kehidupannya menjadi seperti apa yang dia inginkan.

Sena sungguhan tidak menyukai itu.

Genggamannya pada pulpen menggerat, begitu pula sorot matanya berubah menggelap. Arah pandangnya tidak lepas dari serangkaian kalimat yang ia tulis di pertengahan buku _diary_ miliknya. Berniat menuangkan lagi curahan kebenciannya, namun urung saat sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya.

"Sena-ya, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia menunggu di depan gerbang."

Gelagapan ia menyimpan buku _diary_ itu ke dalam laci meja. "Huh? Siapa?"

Gadis itu— Lee Chaeri, mengedik bahu pertanda ia tidak tahu, lantas berlalu ke mejanya sendiri.

Meskipun kebingungan, Sena akhirnya pergi jua mendatangi sosok yang ingin bertemu dengannya di gerbang sekolah. Langkahnya sontak berhenti, begitu ia lihat pengacara yang disewa keluarganya sedang berdiri di dekat pos satpam. Lelaki itu kemudian berbalik, memberikan gestikulasi berupa lambaian tangan pada Sena.

"Apa kau yang mencariku, Tuan Chanyeol-ssi?"

Lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai pengacara itu mengangguk, mengulas senyumnya saat Sena sudah berdiri di depannya. "Kurasa memanggilku tanpa embel-embel akan terdengar lebih baik."

Sena balas tersenyum. "Oppa?"

"Baiklah, kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau cafe depan sana? Aku perlu berbicara beberapa hal tentang Kakak-kakakmu."

Sena sempat terkesiap, entah apa penyebabnya. Sedekat ini hendak menolak, namun Chanyeol mendahului. "Kalau yang kau kahawatirkan masalah ijin sekolah, maka itu tidak perlu. Aku sudah meminta ijin langsung dengan wali kelasmu."

Sena gelagapan, nampak sekali tidak ingin terlibat percakapan mengenai Kakak-kakaknya. Itu topik yang seharusnya ia hindari, tidak sekalipun pengacara di depannya sudah pernah mengintrogasinya. Bukankah Chanyeol kembali karena menaruh curiga padanya? Semua itu bukan hal yang baik, Sena tidak mau statusnya berakhir menjadi tersangka pembunuhan.

"T-tapi.. Aku akan ada presentasi sebentar lagi—"

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol berubah serius. "Hanya sebentar, Sena-ya."

Bahu gadis itu bergetar ketakutan, arah pandangnya bahkan sudah tidak jelas lagi kemana tujunya. Chanyeol menyadari betul gelagat aneh tersebut. Berniat membujuk lagi, namun pekikan histeris Sena membuatnya terkesiap.

"BUKAN AKU YANG MEMBUNUH SAERA SIALAN ITU!! BUKAN AKU!!"

Bagaimanapun memikirkannya, gelagat Sena yang aneh, ditambah teriakan itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi curiga Chanyeol. Seberapa keraspun ia berusaha untuk tidak menaruh prasangka, tetap saja itu tidak berguna.

Chanyeol mendekat, meraih Sena yang histeris ke dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu memberontak kuat, namun lama-kelamaan menyerah sesaat Chanyeol terus menepuk-nepuk halus pundaknya. "Hanya sebentar, aku berjanji ini tidak akan berlangsung lama."

Pada akhirnya, Sena memilih mengangguk dan mengikuti saja Chanyeol membawanya menuju kafe di seberang sekolahnya.

Begitu mereka duduk, pelayan wanita menghampiri mereka. Chanyeol menyebutkan bahwa ia ingin es americano, sedang Sena memilih milkshake strawberry. Tatapan gadis itu terus menunduk, bahkan ketika pelayan pergi untuk menyampaikan pesanan mereka.

Untuk itulah Chanyeol berinisiatif lebih dulu mengeluarkan foto-foto Seara sewaktu ia ditemukan. Leher yang difokuskan hingga bekas luka cekikan begitu nampak, kepala yang merembes darah hingga menggenang, sampai pada wajah pucat Kakak perempuan Sena dengan mata yang belum menutup.

Sempat Chanyeol lihat lagi kalau Sena menegang, namun gadis itu berusaha kuat untuk menutupinya dengan baik. "Jadi, aku hanya akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan. Kuharap kau mau menjawabnya, Sena-ya."

Patah-patah Sena mengangguk. Tatapannya masih merunduk, memperhatikan sepasang sepatunya yang saling bersentuhan.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan berkas lain dari tas jinjingnya, bersiap dengan pulpen dan beralih lagi menatap Sena. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yoo Saera akhir-akhir ini?"

Sena mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau sudah mengajukan pertanyaan ini sebelumnya, Oppa."

"Aku tahu. Hanya jawab saja, maka aku akan beralih ke pertanyaan selanjutnya."

Sena mendesah panjang, menjawab dengan malas yang sangat kentara. "Kami baik-baik saja. Tidak ada masalah apapun. Hanya terkadang aku sering merasa kesal dengan kekangan Unnie. Selebihnya, kami baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk, mencoret sesuatu di kertas berkas, lantas kembali memberi pertanyaan lain. "Hubunganmu dengan Kakak-kakakmu yang lain?"

"Semua baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mengerti, kemudian menjeda sebentar karena pelayan kembali datang untuk mengantarkan pesanan.

"Pasti berat, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Sena mengangkat wajahnya, balas menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sudah berhiaskan empati. "Apa maksud Oppa?"

Chanyeol meletakkan pulpen, begitu pula map berkas yang ia tutup. Menumpukan kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut, netra Chanyeol lurus menatap Sena. "Mendapat kekangan hingga rasanya sulit bernafas. Aku dapat memakluminya."

Sena menyerengit, bias was-was mendominasi netra kembarnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bersimpati padaku?"ia bertanya heran.

Chanyeol menghiraukan itu, yang ia lakukan adalah melempar tanya lain. "Seharusnya kau merasa bebas setelah kematian Kakak perempuanmu. Benar begitu?"

"A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Oppa.."Sena mulai tidak nyaman dengan situasi yang Chanyeol buat.

Merasa kalau ini berjalan sesuai kemauannya, Chanyeol diam-diam menyeringai. "Ingin mendengar ceritaku?"

"A-aku—"

"Aku mengerti dirimu, Sena. Sungguh mengerti."Chanyeol memotongnya. "Perasaan tercekik saat kau dikekang, aku mengerti betul bagaimana rasanya."

Wajah Sena perlahan mengeras, begitu pula sorot matanya yang menggelap. "Oppa mungkin mengerti, tapi Oppa hanya merasa bersimpati padaku. Tidak betul-betul memahami penderitaanku."ia menukas tajam. Yang mana langsung direspon Chanyeol dengan dengusan.

"Aku serius, Sena-ya. Kata siapa aku hanya bersimpati? Kata itu hanya omong kosong bagiku. Ketika aku memilih profesi pengacara, itu juga berarti untukku membutakan nurani, menutup rapat-rapat belas kasih demi bisa menjamin penyelesaian kasus. Perasaan semacam itu tidak diijinkan untuk kami merasakannya."Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku berkata begitu bukan karena bersimpati, tetapi memang karena aku juga pernah merasakannya."

Kali ini Sena diam saja, namun tatapannya seperti meminta Chanyeol untuk meneruskan perkataannya.

"Ayahku adalah seorang Direktur sebuah perusahaan Elektronik, beliau butuh penerus untuk bisa mempertahankan eksistensi perusahaan. Sedang begitu, awalnya Kakak perempuanku lah yang diharapkan untuk posisi itu, namun sebuah kecelakaan terjadi, yang mana itu membuat kedua kaki Kakak perempuanku menjadi lumpuh."

Sena masih bungkam, menunggu Chanyeol meneruskan ceritanya.

"Umurku baru menginjak tujuh belas saat tiba-tiba diminta Ayah menjadi pengganti Kakak perempuanku. Aku dikekang, pergaulanku dibatasi, bahkan kehidupanku diatur sedemikian rupa agar pantas menjadi bakal penerus perusahaan. Aku sungguhan merasa muak, hingga rasa-rasanya ingin bunuh diri."Chanyeol menjeda sebentar ceritanya, tiba-tiba merasa sesak saat mengungkit masa-masa kelamnya. "Tapi beruntungnya Yoora—Kakak perempuanku, memergokiku saat ingin bunuh diri. Aku sangat menyayangi Yoora, dan Yoora pun begitu. Dia menangis keras saat berusaha merubah pikiranku. Aku ikut menangis, merasa begitu buruk sekaligus gagal berperan sebagai pelindungnya ketika Yoora berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk bisa kembali tegak berdiri dengan kakinya menuju ke arahku."Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, matanya bahkan memejam untuk sesaat.

"Lalu, apa dia berhasil?"Sena bertanya begitu hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak menambah rasa sakit yang lain.

Chanyeol mengangguk, membuang nafasnya panjang, disusul matanya yang membuka. "Ya, dia berhasil. Besoknya semua kekangan yang membelengguku terlepas. Yoora yang mengambil alih segalanya, hingga kini dia berubah menjadi wanita si pekerja keras yang berhati dingin."

Ekspresi wajah Sena melunak, bahkan kini netra kembarnya nampak berbias empati. "Lalu, apa yang membuat Oppa memasang wajah sedih seperti ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Yoora Unnie?"

"Dia berubah membenciku."

Diameter mata Sena melebar, terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Yoora memiliki impian menjadi seorang _designer_ mendunia, tapi itu semua harus pupus karena aku yang memilih menjadi pengacara."Chanyeol tersenyum miris. "Dia marah, mengataiku begitu egois karena tidak memberinya kesempatan mencapai mimpinya. Seharusnya setelah kepemimpinan Yoora, aku adalah calon penerus berikutnya. Ketika aku sudah lulus kuliah, rencananya Yoora ingin mundur dari jabatannya dan mengerjar mimpinya setelah aku mengisi kepemimpinan itu. Tapi semua itu hanyalah tinggal rencana, sebab keegoisanku menghancurkan segalanya."

"Itu begitu menyedihkan."Sena mengulas senyum sedihnya. "Aku membenci Saera Unnie."ujarnya kemudian.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena dia memaksaku untuk merelakan mimpiku dan menjadikanku alat untuk meraih mimpinya. Dia bercita-cita ingin menjadi dokter sejak kecil, karena perekonomian keluarga kami yang memburuk saat Ayah meninggal, Saera Unnie merelakan impiannya dan memasuki dunia modelling untuk mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang. Aku benci kenyataan dia yang memaksaku mewujudkan mimpinya. Itu tidak benar."

Chanyeol semakin yakin dengan firasatnya kalau begini caranya.

—

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mendatangi Luhan dan langsung memburunya dengan serentetan pertanyaan seputar apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, sesaat lelaki itu keluar dari ruangan wawancara. Hampir-hampir menertawai wajah pucat sahabatnya itu, namun urung ketika yang dilakukan Luhan setelahnya langsung membuat Baekhyun membelalak kaget.

Bagaimana tidak? Sahabatnya itu bahkan tanpa tahu malu melempar tas jinjingnya, lantas merebahkan dirinya di lantai sambil merengek dan menangis keras. Yixing yang berada di tempatnya saja tak pelak terbahak-bahak, hingga mengeluarkan ponsel untuk merekam tingkah Luhan. Beruntung sekali hanya tersisa mereka berdua—bertiga dengan Yixing hyung, yang ada di sana.

"Heh keparat, hentikan kekonyolanmu atau aku akan menendang bokongmu hingga tidak berbentuk lagi!"Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, menyorot tajam sosok Luhan yang masih betah berguling-guling di lantai. Ia tahu kalau Luhan itu konyol, tapi saat mendapati lagi dan lagi Luhan berkelakuan di luar nalar, Baekhyun tetap saja masih merasa keheranan.

Untung sahabatnya, untung saja..

"Baekhyunaa, hiks.. A-aku, hiks.. Huaa, tidak melakukannya, hiks.. dengan b-benar, hiks.."

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya yang mendadak berdenyut, sambil berusaha keras menebalkan tingkat kesabarannya. Dengan perlahan ia berjongkok, menarik Luhan untuk bangun dari acara berguling-guling dan langsung memeluknya. Tepukan-tepukan halus ia daratkan di punggung bergetar itu, sedang mulutnya terus bergumam sugesti menenangkan agar sahabatnya itu berhenti menangis.

"Baek, lakukanlah yang terbaik."Luhan langsung berucap demikian ketika pelukan mereka terlepas. Sedang Baekhyun langsung berdehem mengiyakan.

"Kau mau menungguku?"

Luhan menggeleng. Bibirnya mengerucut, bukti bahwa ia masih merasa kesal tentang ia yang melakukan wawancara dengan belum benar. "Kurasa tidak, suasana hatiku sungguhan buruk saat ini. Aku akan pulang duluan."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Luhan berdiri, disusul Baekhyun. "Menginaplah di rumahku."tawarnya.

Baekhyun menganguk saja. Memilih mengambilkan tas jinjing Luhan yang terlempar hingga ke bawah kursi tunggu, dan menyerahkannya. "Pulanglah, kau perlu beristirahat."

Luhan menurut, ia bersiap pergi namun mendadak mengehentikan langkahnya. "Ketika kau masuk ke dalam nanti, bisa tidak sampaikan salamku dengan lelaki yang duduk paling ujung kiri?"

"Apa?"

Luhan tersenyum sinis. "Katakan padanya untuk banyak mengonsumsi bubble tea-"

Kini wajah Baekhyun berkerut bingung.

"-itu akan berguna untuk memperbaiki suasana hatinya dan berguna juga untuk menciptakan senyum di wajah jeleknya."

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang. "Kau gila?!"

"Setidaknya belum. Komentar jahatnya tadi hampir membuatku gila. Pokoknya harus kau sampaikan, oke. Kubunuh kau kalau tidak."setelah mengatakan itu, Luhan segera berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menganga—tidak habis pikir, di tempat.

Hingga panggilan Yixing membuatnya tersadar dan segera mendekat. "Hyung, kau dengar kata-kata dia tadi?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Begitu konyol."komentarnya. "Sampaikan saja. Lelaki yang dia maksud adalah Oh Sehun."

Baekhyun mendesah, hampir-hampir mengumpat namun urung saat dilihatnya Yixing memperlihatkan dua buah patung. "Kau tahu nama keduanya?"

"Hm, tapi hyung, apa baik-baik saja aku menyampaikan perkataan si konyol tadi pada Oh Sehun itu?"

Yixing tertawa. "Katakan saja, Baekhyunie. Kau bisa membedakan keduanya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Yang kiri adalah Themis dan satunya lagi adalah Iustitia."

"Kau benar. Baiklah, silakan masuk ke dalam, Baekhyunie. Lakukanlah dengan baik, kau pasti bisa, _fighting_!"Yixing menyemangatinya dengan sedikit aegyo. Membuat Baekhyun tertawa keras dan mengulas senyum setelahnya.

"Terimakasih, hyung. Doakan aku."

—

Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan kalau ia begitu gugup sekarang. Saat ia memasuki ruangan, entah mengapa rasanya seluruh tubuhnya terasa melemas. Tatapan beragam dari dewan juri—ada lima orang, termasuk orang yang dimaksud Luhan, memandanginya begitu intens dan itu semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"Selamat siang, aku adalah Byun Baekhyun."memilih membungkuk hormat, kemudian berdiri tegak lagi. "Mohon bantuannya, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik selama wawancara."

Dewan juri; adalah Sehun yang duduk di paling ujung kiri, kemudian Kim Jongin, di sampingnya adalah Kyungsoo, di sebelah Kyungsoo ada Junmyeon, kemudian Kris, dan terakhir adalah Jongdae.

Sehun memberikan Baekhyun gestikulasi untuk membawa patung yang dibawanya mendekat. Sementara Baekhyun yang mengerti langsung menghampiri Sehun dan menyerahkan patung Iustitia yang ia pilih.

"Kenapa memilih Iustitia? Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih Themis."

Baekhyun membawa pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo. "Karena itu adalah Iustitia."jawabnya langsung.

Bisa Baekhyun lihat kalau Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo sempat bertatapan sejenak, disusul tersenyum, entah apa maknanya. Kyungsoo kemudian beralih lagi padanya. "Kurasa kau memilih Iustitia karena kurang menyukai Themis, apa aku benar?"

Baekhyun mengedik bahunya, antara yakin dan sebaliknya. "Katakanlah jika memang begitu, kurasa Iustitia lebih baik."

"Kau bisa membedakan keduanya?"Jongdae di tempatnya melempar tanya, tanpa memberikan Baekhyun atensi dan memilih memainkan ponselnya.

"Mudah saja. Themis dalam mitologi Yunani adalah salah seorang Titan wanita yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Zeus. Banyak penganut Neo-Pagan terutama Helenistic NeoPagan menganggap Themis adalah dewi kebajikan dan keadilan. Banyak pula sekte modern menganggap Themis berperan dalam menentukan kehidupan setelah kematian. Ia membawa seperangkat timbangan yang digunakan untuk menimbang kebaikan dan keburukan seseorang. Themis juga dianggap memberikan masukan terakhir sebelum nasib sang jiwa tersebut ditentukan oleh Hades.

Pengikut Pagan ini biasanya berdoa membakar minyak dan kemenyan, makanan, atau menumpahkan minuman sebagai persembahan pada Themis. Mereka menganggap Themis menjanjikan kesehatan, kesenangan, kejantanan, dan kharisma bagi para pengikutnya, biasanya disembah oleh para pria. Themis digambarkan dengan dewi buta dan memegang pedang yang mengacung ke bawah. Personifikasi dari konsep abstrak merupakan ciri khas dari Bangsa Yunani. Kemampuan dewi Themis untuk melihat masa depan menjadikannya sebagai salah satu Orakel di Delphi, yang pada akhirnya menjadikannya sebagai dewi keadilan."Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya sejenak, guna memperhatikan wajah-wajah yang memandanginya intens.

"Sedangkan Iustitia, gambaran yang paling umum adalah timbangan yang menggantung dari tangan kiri, dimana ia mengukur pembelaan dan perlawanan dalam sebuah kasus. Dan kerapkali, ia digambarkan membawa pedang bermata dua yang menyimbolkan kekuatan Pertimbangan dan Keadilan. Kemudian, ia juga digambarkan mengenakan tutup mata. Ini dimaksudkan untuk mengindikasikan bahwa keadilan harus diberikan secara objektif tanpa pandang bulu, _blind justice, blind equality_. Yang menarik, tutup mata ini baru 'dikenakannya' setelah abad ke-15, saat tutup mata tampaknya menjadi 'trend di kalangan dewi'. Koin kuno Roma berhias gambar Iustitia memegang pedang dan timbangan, tetapi matanya tidak tertutup. " _Lady Justice_ " atau " _Lord Justice_ " juga merupakan gelar bagi hakim pengadilan banding di Inggris dan Wales. Patung di pengadilan sebenarnya menggambarkan Iustitia, bukan Themis. Namun patung di pengadilan di Vancouver, British Columbia, merupakan patung Themis."

"Ho, seperti Chanyeol sekali, kan? Aku seperti menyaksikan Chanyeol wawancara lagi."Kris beralih pada Junmyeon dan berbicara demikian sambil mengedik pada Baekhyun sekilas.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Huh? Chanyeol?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Lalu dari penjelasanmu tadi, menurutmu diantara dua Dewi tersebut, mana yang lebih sesuai untuk dijadikan lambang hukum dunia?"Kyungsoo mengambil alih, mengabaikan delikan sinis Kris padanya.

"Dewi keadilan Romawi, Iustitia. Aku kurang sependapat dengan Themis, karena sepanjang karirnya sebagai Dewi tak pernah ada Epos yang mengisahkan tindakannya yang berhubungan dengan keadilan, ironisnya lagi semasa hidupnya gejolak kerap terjadi, namun Themis tetap acuh dengan semua ketidakadilan yang terjadi di depan matanya. Themis tentu menyaksikan sendiri kudeta yang dibuat Zeus untuk menyingkirkan Cronus yang merupakan Ayahnya sendiri, tapi mengapa Themis tidak melakukan apapun? Setidaknya bila proses perebutan kekuasaan itu berlangsung, harusnya pedang Themis siap memberantas kebatilan, namun justru Themis berbuat sebaliknya. Demikian pula ketika dia dipersunting Zeus, Themis pasrah saja tidak ada rasa malu maupun bersalah, bahkan ketika Zeus memadunya, dia hanya diam seribu bahasa, tidak cemburu ataupun berontak. Themis tidak bersuara memperjuangkan haknya. Themis pun tetap pasrah melihat Zeus membabat habis banyak wanita, baik Dewi maupun Manusia. Themis bukanlah sosok pejuang bagi tegaknya keadilan.

Terlepas dari semua itu, lantas mengapa Themis tetap menjadi lambang keadilan? Mungkin saja jawabannya karena Themis adalah ibu yang melahirkan para Dewi yang berjuang dalam Dunia, seperti dalam Kebaikan—Dewi Eunomia, Keadilan—Dewi Dike, dan Perdamaian—Dewi Irene. Serta peran Themis di alam maut. Themis lah yang menimbang nasib seseorang di alam sesudah kematian."Baekhyun mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan gedikan bahu. "Yah, itu hanya pendapatku. Biar bagaimanapun cerita-cerita tersebut hanyalah kisah dari mulut ke mulut, mustahil rasanya memastikan kebenarannya."

" _Well_ , diantara sebelas orang yang wawancara hari ini, hanya kau dan si Luhan-luhan idiot tadi saja yang memilih Iustitia."

Baekhyun tertawa, sepertinya Sehun dan sahabatnya itu benar-benar terlibat adu mulut yang menghasilkan imajiner kilat-kilat amarah di sekitar mereka. "Dan menurutmu jawaban yang kami pilih salah, begitu?"

"Aku tidak bilang jawaban kalian salah."Sehun menjawab langsung. "Hanya kurasa kalian berdua yang paling percaya diri, memangnya keyakinan kalian setinggi itu ya?"

Baekhyun mengulum senyum. "Entahlah kalau si Luhan-luhan yang menurutmu idiot itu. Kalau menurutku, kepercayaan diri setinggi yang kau bilang itu merupakan wujud keputus asaanku. Aku muak dengan dunia yang penuh dengan kepura-puraan ini. Katakanlah kalau impianku setinggi langit, setidaknya bila aku tidak bisa mengubah dunia, aku ingin mengubah sekitarku lebih dulu sebelum mengubah dunia maha luas ini."

Junmyeon tergugu di tempatnya, pikirannya kini sedang memutar bayangan akan perkataan yang dulu diucapkannya ketika pertama kali bekerja di Kejaksaan, serta perkataan yang nampak putus asa dari Chanyeol saat mereka bertemu pertama kali pada momen wawancara— salah satu alasan yang membuatnya sangat tertarik dengan Chanyeol, kini kembali diulang oleh Baekhyun.

 _Aku muak dengan dunia yang penuh dengan kepura-puraan ini. setidaknya bila aku tidak bisa mengubah dunia, aku ingin mengubah sekitarku lebih dulu sebelum merubah dunia.._

 **TBC**

NOTE:

Teknik wawancara kognitif

Teknik ini pertama kali dibuat oleh Ron Fisher dan Edward Geiselman pada tahun 2002. Tujuan dari teknik wawancara kognitif yaitu dapat meningkatkan kuantitas dan juga kualitas dari sebuah informasi cara yang dilakukan adalah membuat korban atau tersangka lebih merasa tenang, rileks juga kooperatif, teknik yang ditemukan oleh geiselman ini ternyata memang terbukti hingga 35% lebih akurat daripada teknik wawancara kepolisian.

Sumber kisah sejarah Themis dan Iustitia sepenuhnya bersumber dari Internet, kalau ada kesalahan dalam penjelasan maupun dialog, maafkeun yaaaw.

dah gitu aja deh, kalau ada yang kurang paham komen langsung aja ya,

Review juseyo~

ciao


	5. EMPAT (part I)

**LAW OF THE CASE**

 **MAIN CAST:**

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

 **SUPPORT CAST:**

\- EXO Member (OT 12)

\- Dan akan terus bertambah guna penyesuaian alur.

 **Rated** : T-M

\- **Length** : Chaptered (Bahasa: Semi baku!)

 **Summary** :

Hanya kisah sekumpulan pengacara yang menyelesaikan berbagai kasus kejahatan, dibumbui dengan sedikit kisah romansa, dan kekonyolan mereka dalam membela klien. (EXO OT 12, CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, KAISOO)

—

 **CHAPTER EMPAT**

— Kasus pertama bagian III (Final) Part 1/2) —

Alasan dibalik sebuah alasan!

—

"Jadi, Baekhyunie.. Bagaimana kabarmu selama ini?"Yixing mengawali obrolan malam mereka dengan basa-basi yang paling dasar. Setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu, bertanya kabar adalah hal yang benar, bukan?

Baekhyun menerima botol soju yang diberikan Yixing padanya, balas menuangkan cairan berkadar alkohol itu ke dalam gelas milik yang lebih tua. "Yah, baik-baik saja. Seperti yang kau lihat, hyung."mereka bersulang sejenak, menyempatkan menandaskan isi gelas masing-masing, sebelum Baekhyun menyambung ucapnnya. "Bagaimana dengan hyung sendiri?"

Yixing tersenyum begitu teduhnya kala menemukan wajah menyerengit Baekhyun saat meminum alkohol. "Baik, tentu saja. Kau tahu, Baek, rasanya senang sekali bisa mencapai tahap ini."

"Aku turut senang untukmu, hyung. Menjadi pengacara memang sangat cocok untukmu."

Yixing tertawa, gelaknya mengundang Baekhyun untuk ikut tertawa pula. "Benarkah?"tanyanya seakan tidak yakin, tawanya langsung meledak saat Baekhyun begitu antusiasnya mengangguk.

"Tapi kadang ada sedihnya juga, kau tahu maksudku? Menjadi pengacara tidak semudah kenyataannya, Baek. Adakalanya aku harus mematikan indra perasaku, membutakan hati, menebalkan wajah dinginku, bahkan membunuh nuraniku sendiri."suara Yixing melirih saat berucap demikian.

"Mengapa harus melakukan itu semua, di saat hyung sendiri membencinya?"Baekhyun berlanjut membuka botol soju kedua, mengabaikan pening menyenangkan yang mulai merambati kewarasannya.

"Itu menjadi suatu keharusan, Baekhyunie. Bahkan jika tanpa rasa sukamu sekalipun."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Hyung, kau terlalu terpaku pada sesuatu yang mereka sebut dengan keharusan. Tidak perduli apapun, seharusnya kau bisa tetap terus mempertahankan prinsipmu, jangan goyah hanya karena suatu keharusan. Maaf mengatakan ini, kurasa itu konyol sekali."

Yixing menuangkan soju lagi ke gelas Baekhyun, diam-diam senyum tipisnya terulas. Penuh makna, juga penuh dengan harapan, sorot mata Yixing nyata sekali lurus pada Baekhyun. "Mudah untukmu mengatakannya sekarang, Baekhyunie sayang. Lihat realitanya nanti, oke. Hyung yakin kau pasti menarik kembali ucapanmu itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum, penuh keyakinan. "Tidak akan, setidaknya sampai aku mengalami sendiri bagaimana menjalani suatu keharusan yang membuatku melanggar prinsipku."

Yixing hanya merespon dengan kekehan kecil, memilih tidak menjawab dan meraih gunting guna memotong-motong daging di atas panggangan.

Baekhyun menyadari itu, Yixing hyung enggan untuk membahas persoalan prinsip lebih lanjut. Jadinya ia membuka topik lain. "Jadi, hyung. Ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sehun saat kusampaikan salamnya Luhan tadi?"

Yixing mengalihkan atensinya sejenak, mengabaikan daging yang sudah terpotong-potong—menunggu untuk di balik, guna memperhatikan Baekhyun. "Apakah sekonyol yang kupikirkan?"

Baekhyun memajukan tubuhnya hingga terantuk meja yang membatasi mereka, wajahnya mendekat. "Mungkin saja. Tapi sesuatu yang membuatku aneh adalah dia yang tersenyum."

Yixing menaikkan satu alisnya, turut mengherankan alasan dibalik senyum Sehun muncul. "Huh? Kau yakin dengan itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Bukan aku saja yang melihatnya, hyung. Tapi semua orang di dalam ruangan juga. Dia bahkan tertawa begitu lepasnya, tapi ketika tawanya berakhir, dia menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Luhan."

Yixing berdecih geli, sedikit banyak terbayang wajah Sehun yang menahan amukannya. "Dan apa katanya?"

Baekhyun berekspresi serius. "Dia bilang begini; sampaikan rasa terimakasihku padanya, oke. Juga katakan, aku menyukainya."ujarnya mengulang perkataan Sehun sebelumnya dengan mimik dan suara yang dimirip-miripkan.

"Sehun bersikap aneh."tuding Yixing kemudian, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Hm, cukup aneh kalau diucapkan oleh orang sekaku Sehun."Baekhyun menambahkan, kemudian mereka berdua beradu pandang, lantas tawa keduanya meledak bersamaan.

—

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya, disusul meringis malu pada pengunjung kedai yang lain saat mereka menatap kelakuan Yixing dengan geli. Ternyata ada orang yang lebih parah lagi darinya. Oke, daya toleransi Baekhyun memang lemah terhadap alkohol, tapi yang tidak ia sangka adalah, Yixing memiiki daya toleransi yang lebih parah lagi. Setidaknya Baekhyun mampu menghabiskan satu botol soju, namun Yixing hanya dalam setengah botol saja mampu membuatnya mabuk hingga meracau tidak jelas.

Keadaan ini cukup gawat. Terang saja begitu, Yixing mabuk dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu tentangnya. Seperti dimana rumahnya dan siapa orang terdekatnya yang bisa dihubungi untuk menjemput Yixing.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang lagi, sesaat berhasil mendudukkan Yixing kembali. Terpaksa membungkam mulut Yixing yang terus meracau menggunankan bahasa Mandarin dengan menyuapkan banyak potongan daging panggang sekaligus.

Baru saja Baekhyun berniat menelepon siapapun yang ada di kontak teman masa kecilnya itu, namun urung saat lebih dulu melihat panggilan masuk dengan nama yang cukup ia kenali. Menimbang sejenak, hingga akhirnya ia memilih menggeser tombol hijau.

" _Yixingiee, apa kau sudah bersiap untuk tidur? Jangan lupa untuk mandi dan ganti pakaianmu dengan yang nyaman, oke. Jangan lupa juga un_ —"

"Maaf, tapi sekarang Yixing hyung sedang mabuk. Bisakah kau datang untuk menjemputnya?"Baekhyun memilih memotong ucapan panjang lebar yang diucapkan dengan dayuan suara yang manja itu— meskipun sebenarnya sedikit merasa geli juga mendengarnya.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum suara Suho terdengar menjawab. " _Apa ini Byun Baekhyun_?"terkaannya sontak membuat Baekhyun takjub, tersanjung juga sebab pemimpin Firma The Elyxion itu mengenalinya.

"Kau benar, ini aku Baekhyun. Yixing hyung dan aku adalah teman masa kecil, kami memutuskan bertemu dan berakhir Yixing hyung mabuk. Bisa kau menjemputnya?"

" _Sepertinya aku tidak bisa, saat ini aku masih berada di Kantor Kejaksaan. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan memberitahukan rekanku untuk menjemput Yixing di sana. Bisa kau kirimkan alamatnya lewat pesan_?"

"Oke, aku akan segera mengirimkan alamatnya."

—

Pernah tidak mengalami kejadian di mana akan lebih baik untukmu menenggelamkan diri di Sungai Han, atau tertelan ke dalam perut bumi, daripada bertemu dengan seseorang yang paling kau hindari?

 _Well_ , itu berlaku untuk Baekhyun saat ini.

Saking malunya ditatap begitu intens oleh seseorang yang menjadi manusia terakhir yang ingin ia temui. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana rupa Baekhyun sekarang, itu benar-benar menggelikan.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kau berhenti menatapku demikian?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat denganku?"

Baekhyun mendengus, harus berapa kali memang ia mengulangi jawabannya? Yah, meskipun ia berbohong juga, sih.. "Tidak, aku tidak mengenalmu, maaf."

Bagus Baekhyun, memang berbohong adalah opsi paling tepat untuk situasi sekarang. Setidaknya untuk menghindari rasa malu yang luar biasa. Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan tatapan intens itu, Baekhyun segera memapah Yixing menuju mobil. Awalnya ia kesulitan, tapi untungnya rekan Suho itu cukup tanggap untuk membantu Baekhyun.

Setelah Yixing sudah berada di jok belakang, Baekhyun segera kembali ke dalam kedai untuk membayar pesanan mereka. Baru saja berniat mengeluarkan dompetnya, tapi seseorang sudah lebih dulu mendahului. Sontak saja Baekhyun menoleh, mendelik kesal pada rekan Suho yang membayarkan pesanan mereka.

"Suho hyung menyuruhku untuk membayarkan pesanan kalian."Chanyeol tanpa menoleh berbicara demikian. Ketika kartu miliknya dikembalikan, Chanyeol langsung beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sudah terlanjur kesal meniup sejumput poninya, dan berakhir mengikuti keluar. Langkah Baekhyun terhenti sesaat melihat Chanyeol menunggu sambil membukakan pintu mobil. Ragu membuatnya tidak bergerak, mendesah pendek dan berakhir masuk ke jok penumpang saat mendapati tatapan Chanyeol yang tidak terbantahkan.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Baekhyun selesai dengan sabuk pengamannya, berniat menolak dengan memutar tubuhnya menghadap si lebih tinggi, namun urung ketika ucapan selanjutnya membuatnya mendesah pasrah.

"Suho hyung menyuruhku demikian. Jadi sebutkan saja alamatmu di mana, dan urusan kita selesai."

Bibir Baekhyun mengatup, perlahan berganti mengerucut sebal. Diikuti tubuhnya yang menghadap ke depan lagi. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyebutkan jua alamat rumahnya di mana.

Suasana berubah sangat canggung, tidak ada suara lain yang mengisi keheningan selain Yixing yang terkadang mrngoceh dalam bahasa Mandarin. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas, sebelum kembali menghadap ke depan. Dalam benaknya bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah Chanyeol percaya begitu saja kalau ia mengatakan tidak saling mengenal. Sejujurnya ada suatu kejadian yang memalukan terjadi saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Kalau tidak salah saat itu adalah malam Kelulusan. Baekhyun ditantang Sungmin untuk mencium siapapun yang masuk selanjutnya ke dalam Kedai tempat mereka berpesta. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu, begitu bangun di pagi hari kilasan malam itu langsung membuatnya berteriak heboh. Tidak menyangka dirinya mampu melakukan hal konyol tersebut. Karena juga merasa bersalah dengan orang yang ia cium itu, Baekhyun menyumbangkan satu juta hasil taruhannya dengan Sungmin ke panti asuhan. Orang itu adalah lelaki, terlebih lagi sedang menyetir di sampingnya kini.

Bahkan Baekhyun belum tahu siapa namanya. Bukankah itu sangat memalukan?

Mobil berhenti di depan bangunan tiga lantai, yang mana salah satu flat di sana merupakan tempat tinggal Baekhyun. Melirik lagi ke arah Chanyeol sejenak, Baekhyun kemudian bergerak melepas sabuk pengaman. Membungkuk halus dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan lirih, lantas keluar tanpa tahu kalau Chanyeol ikut pula melepas sabuk pengaman dan keluar.

Langkah Baekhyun tertahan begitu Chanyeol memanggilnya. "Chogiyo."

Sebetulnya Baekhyun ingin menghiraukan, namun karena merasa itu tidak sopan jadinya Baekhyun berbalik. "Ada apa?"

Chanyeol diam sejenak, posisinya masih berada di samping mobil. "Tidak ada. Hanya jika suatu saat kita kebetulan bertemu kembali, berusahalah untuk mengingatku. Entah apa yang kupikirkan sebenarnya, tapi sedikit banyak sosokmu terasa familliar buatku."

Baekhyun berkedip cepat, belum sempat membalas apapun, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam mobil dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku bingung di tempatnya.

Tentu saja familliar, jika saja Baekhyun tidak berbohong, mungkin Chanyeol akan menuntut Baekhyun karena telah menciumnya sembarangan.

—

Sesuatu yang seringkali disebut dengan kebetulan bukanlah seperti itu. Setidaknya selalu ada alasan untuk setiap tindakan atau apapun itu yang mereka sebut dengan melatarbelakangi suatu kejadian. Sebelumnya Sehun tidak begitu percaya dengan pepatah yang mengatakan; pertama adalah ketidaksengajaan, yang kedua adalah kebetulan, jikalau ada yang ketiga itu adalah takdir. Bukankah konyol mendasarkan sesuatu berdasarkan asas yang tidak pasti seperti itu? Awalnya begitu, tapi mungkin Sehun harus menarik kembali kata-katanya saat mendapati pertemuan ketiganya dengan seseorang yang bahkan membuatnya merasa begitu familliar dengan senyum serta pembawaanya. Seperti bertemu kembali dengan seseorang di masa lalu, bisakah Sehun menyebutnya demikian?

"Apa ini? Kau benar-benar beralih meminum bubble tea, Sehun-ah?"

Lamunan Sehun tersapu pecah sesaat suara Jongdae terdengar. Memutuskan untuk mendongkak karena posisinya sedang duduk, mendapati rekan penuh dengan hingar-bingar dunia maya berdiri tepat di depan kubikelnya. Ia mengabaikan itu, memilih meraih gelas bubble tea cokelat di samping keyboard dan menyesapnya tanpa menghiraukan Jongdae yang heboh sendiri. Bahkan kini meja Sehun sudah dikelilingi dengan orang-orang tidak waras.

Orang tidak waras pertama adalah Kim Jongin.

Orang tidak waras kedua adalah Kim Jongdae.

Orang tidak waras ketiga adalah Kim Junmyeon.

Orang tidak waras keempat adalah Wu Yi Fan.

Mungkin Sehun akan menyarankan Kris nanti untuk mengganti marganya menjadi 'Kim'. Bukankah akan terdengar menjadi lebih baik?

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya, bersedekap dada dan memperhatikan mereka satu-persatu. "Apa yang salah dengan aku meminum minuman ini?"

Kris mengurai dekapan tangannya, memilih menyandarkan lengan di sisi bahu Suho dengan santai. "Apa hanya aku yang berpikir itu aneh?"kemudian ia menoleh pada rekan tidak warasnya yang lain.

Dan seperti yang diharapkan, orang-orang tidak waras lainnya kompak mengangguk setuju. Sehun kontan merespon dengan tawa geli, ini seperti ia diringkus dan di interogasi secara langsung.

Dengan kata lain, mereka semua memojokkannya untuk memberi suatu pernyataan yang sesuai seperti apa yang ingin mereka dengar.

Tapi maaf saja, Sehun tidak sebaik itu untuk memberikannya. Baru saja ia hendak buka mulut, tahunya Kyungsoo yang berlalu melewati kubikelnya bersuara lebih dulu sambil memberikan bonus memukul kepala orang-orang tidak waras itu. Dengusan Sehun cepat berganti kekehan geli, belum lagi kenyataan Suho ikut ditimpuk gulungan kertas juga.

Well, benar seperti apa yang pernah Suho katakan. Dia tidak benar-benar seperti pemimpin jikalau berada di sini.

"Hentikan obrolan tidak bermutu kalian dan bubar sekarang juga."Kyungsoo mengacuhkan sepenuhnya delikan sinis atas banyak pasang mata, lantas duduk begitu saja di kubikelnya. Melirik ke arah kubikel Sehun sekilas untuk memastikan bahwa kumpulan orang-orang tidak waras itu sudah berlalu bubar. "Sehun persiapkan penyambutan untuk pengacara baru kita. Juga minta konfirmasi Suho hyung untuk restoran yang akan kita datangi lusa malam nanti. Ah satu lagi, suruh dia untuk membayar pesanan restorannya sekalian."

Sehun tersenyum lebar, segera bangkit dari kursinya sambil berlalu menyempatkan memberikan hormat ala-ala petugas keamanan negara pada Kyungsoo. "Perintah dimengerti Kapten!"

Kyungsoo memutar bolamatanya malas, kemudian ia beralih ke arah Jongin yang kini sedang berwajah serius di balik kubikelnya. Kacamata baca yang melorot di hidung tidak menonjolnya mampu membuat Kyungsoo terpana. Wajah serius Jongin adalah apa yang selalu Kyungsoo sukai. Jongin seperti tanpa cela jika seperti itu.

Namun sayang manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, bukan?

"HUNSE, PENPULKU KAU AMBIL YA?!"

"KYUNGSOO HYUNG APA YANG SI IDIOT ITU KATAKAN?!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, Kyungsoo benar membuang nafasnya lelah. Minseok yang berada di samping kubikelnya dibuat terkekeh geli. Kyungsoo hanya meliriknya sekilas dan memilih memijat pelipisnya yang mendadak berdenyut.

"Masih menyukai bentukan Jongin yang seperti itu kau, Kyung?"Minseok menggodanya sambil berusaha menahan tawa. Kerlingan matanya sungguhan membuat Kyungsoo ingin mencekik, andai saja Minseok tidak memiliki umur lebih tua darinya.

Kadang, Kyungsoo sendiri juga mengherankan alasan di balik ia bisa jatuh untuk Jongin. Sejak dulu, bahkan semasa sekolah pun, Kyungsoo adalah orang tertutup. Sangat jarang untuknya berbicara tidak penting, bahkan untuk sekedar basa basi. Ia akan mengacuhkan siapapun yang dianggapnya aneh dan banyak bicara. Tapi kini, mungkin semenjak ia mengenal Jongin, semua itu perlahan berubah. Kyungsoo mulai terbuka, ia mulai memiliki teman sekarang. Ia juga mulai berbasa-basi, meski tidak jarang pula berakhir ketus dan sinis. Dan yang terpenting, Kyungsoo juga mulai merasakan perasaan jatuh cinta, lebih lagi orang yang berhasil membuatnya merasakan perasaan itu adalah Jongin—

"SooKyung hyung.."

—orang aneh yang suka berbicara terbalik, bahkan namanya pun terdengar aneh bila orang itu yang melafalkannya.

Kyungsoo memutar atensinya ke sudut di mana Jongin berada. Karena posisi Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk, ia harus mendongkak untuk menatap Jongin. Mulutnya terbuka, bersiap bersuara namun Jongin mendahului. "Penpulku hilang."lapornya, sembari membetulkan kacamata yang melorot jatuh ke bawah hidungnya.

Kyungsoo menyerengit, sedikit merasa terganggu dengan kacamata Jongin. "Lalu?"

"Pinjamkan aku milikmu~"Jongin ber-aeygo, dan itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo membeku.

Sementara Minseok tiba-tiba tertawa, Kyungsoo yang terkenal dengan pembawaannya yang dingin, dibuat membeku tanpa daya saat mendapati seseorang yang ia sukai melakukan aegyo untuknya.

Semesta memang selalu punya cara untuk membuat makhluknya mempunyai cela dalam kehidupannya. Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, benar?

"Kyung, bernafaslah.."Minseok memperingati jahil. Sekali lagi, itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo semakin ingin mencekik seseorang.

Minseok semakin tertawa lepas, apalagi ketika Kyungsoo mendelik sinis padanya.

Jongin berpindah untuk berada tepat di depan kubikel Kyungsoo. Memberi kode dengan gedikkan dagunya ke arah Minseok. "Ada apa dengan Seokmin hyung?"

Kyungsoo mendesah pendek, mengambil salah satu pulpen miliknya dan menyerahkan itu pada Jongin. "Jangan perdulikan dia, ambil punyaku dan kembalilah ke tempatmu."

Jongin tersenyum lebar, menyempatkan mengusak tatanan rambut Kyungsoo gemas, lantas kembali ke kubikelnya sendiri. Lagi-lagi, Jongin berhasil membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

Sedang Minseok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, diam-diam menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Merasa gemas, juga mendadak bertanya dalam benaknya.. Kapan ia menjadi se-random Kyungsoo ketika sedang jatuh cinta?

—

Baekhyun baru saja selesai menata barang di rak produk alat mandi, ketika mendadak Luhan datang seperti orang kesetanan. Minhye di balik meja kasir bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan sapaan, malah terkesiap kaget, lantas menyumpahi Luhan begitu saja.

"Maaf, _sweety_ ~"Luhan mengedip genit pada Minhye, sebelum berlalu mendatangi Baekhyun yang kini sedang membuka kulkas dan mengambil dua kaleng soda.

Luhan sigap menangkap, ketika Baekhyun mendekat sambil melempar soda untuknya. "Kau sudah melihat emailmu?"tanyanya sambil mengekori Baekhyun menuju ruang staf. Shift Baekhyun untuk pagi menjelang sore sudah berakhir setengah jam lalu, alasan mengapa ia masih di mini market karena tadi Minhye mengiriminya pesan bahwa ia akan datang terlambat.

"Belum sempat, kurasa masih ada waktu untukku pulang dan menunggu hasil wawancara diumumkan."Baekhyun mengganti bajunya, kemudian mengunci lokernya ketika sudah selesai. Membereskan barangnya, lantas beriringan bersama Luhan keluar dan berpamitan sebentar dengan Minhye.

"Tunggu sebentar, Baek. Aku akan membeli bir dan beberapa camilan terlebih dahulu. Diterima atau tidak, yang penting kita harus berpesta, hehe."Luhan berbalik dan memasuki mini market lagi. Baekhyun memilih menunggu di luar, memainkan ponselnya dan me- _refresh_ berulang akun email miliknya agar tidak ada gangguan saat pesan masuk nanti. Saat ia mengetuk opsi draft, mendadak ia berhenti. Berkedip lambat dengan fokus masih di sebaris alamat email yang bertahun-tahun lamanya mengendap di sana, sementara pikirannya kembali melayang ke beberapa tahun silam. Lebih tepatnya saat ia pertama kali mendapatkan alamat itu, namun sampai saat ini belum ada keberanian untuk berkirim pesan. Sekal lagi, sama seperti kesempatan sebelum-sebelumnya, Baekhyun memilih menekan tombol _home_ dan mengunci ponselnya. Bertepatan dengan ponselnya kembali bersarang di saku jaket, Luhan keluar. Baekhyun melupakan gundahnya, sekejap merubah ekspresi menjadi riang dan mereka kembali beriringan menuju flat miliknya.

—

Sosok di balik meja kerja itu berekspresi serius, netranya menyorot tajam, senyum sangat jarang tersungging di wajah cantiknya. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap dikenal sebagai pemimpin yang tegas dan perfeksionis. Setiap karyawan tunduk dan menghormati akan dirinya. Ketika wanita pemimpin itu berjalan, maka semua orang akan merasakan karisma dan wibawanya.

Berwajah cantik nan menawan, mempunyai kedudukan yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh, juga sesuatu yang disebut semua orang dengan kesempurnaan, hidup seorang Park Yoora seolah tanpa cela.

Tapi siapa yang tahu seperti apa kehidupan Park Yoora sesungguhnya. Siapa yang menduga kalau wajah kejamnya hanyalah topeng untuk menutupi kerapuhannya?

Ketukan pintu membuat fokus Yoora teralihkan sejenak guna memberikan respon. Kembali pandangannya terpaku pada serentetan angka yang sedang coba ia cocokkan dengan data yang ada. Ketukan teratur high heels yang menggema, cukup membuat Yoora tahu siapa yang memasuki ruangannya. Tanpa mengalihkan atensinya, Yoora buka suara. "Kali ini apa lagi?"

Si wanita dengan dress merah menyala itu mendengus pelan, menyempatkan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, sebelum menjawab. "Sampai kapan kau menyuruhku mengawasi adikmu, heh?"sinisnya, mau tidak mau membuat Yoora mendesah lelah dan melepas atensinya pada layar komputer.

Yoora bangkit, membawa serta sebuah map, lantas duduk di seberang Tiffany. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia melempar map cokelat itu ke atas meja.

Tiffany memicing sebal pada Yoora, namun tetap mengambil map tersebut. Lagi-lagi decihan malas keluar dari mulutnya. Yoora memang paket lengkap untuk membuatnya bekerja keras tanpa henti. Selalu saja dirinya yang menyelesaikan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol. Merepotkan sekali, jikalaupun Yoora masih seperhatian itu pada adiknya, kenapa tidak langsung saja datang dan menawarkan bantuan? Mengapa harus repot-repot melalui dirinya? Kadang, Tiffany sendiri tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu.

"Chanyeol tidak akan suka jika tahu kalau dibalik setiap kasusnya, ada campur tangan darimu, Yo."Tiffany berkata lembut, berharap banyak Yoora bisa berhenti melakukan apapun secara diam-diam. Bukannya ia keberatan membantu sahabatnya itu, hanya saja menurutnya sudah sangat lama hubungan Yoora dengan Chanyeol tidaklah baik, seharusnya Yoora sebagai Kakak yang lebih dewasa mau mengalah untuk membuat hubungan mereka membaik. Tapi kembali lagi pada watak menyebalkan yang sudah turun-temurun di keluarga Park; keras kepala.

Yoora awalnya ingin diam saja, tapi jengah juga ditatap begitu intens oleh Tiffany. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa, Yoora mendengus ringan sebelum menjawab. "Kita sudah pernah membahas ini sebelumnya, Tiff. Jangan sampai Chanyeol tahu, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Kalian berdua sama saja, sama-sama menjengkelkan. Suka sekali membuatku repot, untung saja aku perduli dengan kalian, dan bodohnya aku sudah seperduli itu pada Kakak beradik yang konyolnya saling gengsi untuk berbaikan.."Tiffany bangkit, berniat pergi sambil bergumam sebal. Tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti tepat di ambang pintu yang sudah terbuka. Senyumnya terulas tipis mendengar ucapan Yoora.

"Terimakasih, Tiff. Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan untuk keperdulianmu padaku."sedang Yoora sendiri sudah kembali duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Melanjutkan lagi tugasnya sebagai Direktur utama Park Corp.

Setelah melirik Yoora sekilas, Tiffany melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Diam-diam merasa bersyukur karena bisa membalas kebaikan Yoora di masa lalu.

 _Aku tidak akan bisa sampai di tahap ini, jika bukan karena kau, Yo.._

Di sebuah bangunan sederhana tiga lantai, mari beranjak naik ke lantai dua, berjalan sebentar, kemudian berhenti di pintu dengan nomor empat. Samar-samar, dari dalam akan terdengar tangisan dan sahut-sahutan heboh hingga keluar. Itu flat milik Baekhyun, ngomong-ngomong. Beranjak masuk, lalu kalian akan melihat sepasang sahabat yang saling memeluk dengan dramatisnya. Bukan, mereka tidak dalam situasi yang menyedihkan. Melainkan ada kabar baik yang sedang mereka alami.

Mari kembali pada setengah jam yang lalu.

Saat itu, Baekhyun baru selesai membersihkan diri. Mungkin hari sudah menjelang pukul satu siang, mengingat Baekhyun menyelesaikan shift paginya pukul dua belas. Sementara dirinya berusaha menjadi teman yang baik dengan menyiapkan camilan dan buah-buahan, Luhan sudah lebih dulu menguasi ranjang miliknya dengan laptop menyala.

Dengusan Baekhyun sontak mengudara, begitu ia memasuki kamar dan Luhan langsung merecokinya dengan beberapa omelan tentang dirinya begitu lamban menyiapkan camilan untuk mereka berdua. Baekhyun melotot sinis, selagi meletakkan nampan di sisi karpet bulu berrwarna biru muda. Laptop di hadapan Luhan ia ambil alih, membuat Luhan mau tidak mau harus bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya dan mengambil duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Luhan membiarkan saja Baekhyun menguasai laptop, sementara ia sibuk dengan mengupas apel. Memotong-motongnya menjadi beberapa bagian, dan sesekali menyuapi Baekhyun saat si mungil membuka mulutnya. Kemudian ketika Luhan dengan sifat jahilnya muncul, membuat Baekhyun yang sedang fokus menjelajah sesuatu di internet menjadi terganggu, lalu yang terjadi berikutnya Baekhyun memiting kepala Luhan dan mereka berakhir beradu gulat di lantai. Sontak mereka kaku terdiam saat laptop Baekhyun berdenting halus, tak ubanya seolah lonceng kematian berbunyi. Patah-patah pandangan mereka beradu, saling berkomunikasi melalui tatapan, kemudian cepat bergerak untuk berada di depan laptop. Baekhyun cukup berbaik hati menunggu Luhan mengeluarkan laptop miliknya dari dalam tas, sedang jantungnya sendiri berdegup seperti hendak meledak. Barulah ketika laptop keduanya telah siaga, bertatapan sejenak, sebelum bersamaan membuka _inbox_ pesan.

Nafas Baekhyun tertahan, jemarinya gemetar menggerakkan _mouse_ ,

Sedang Luhan mengintip dramatis melalui celah tangan yang menutup matanya,

Lalu kemudian...

Berlanjut dengan adegan dramatis pelukan erat, juga tangis heboh yang dilakukan oleh dua orang sahabat tersebut.

"Selamat datang di dunia orang dewasa sesungguhnya, Baekhyunaa."

Baekhyun mengurai pelukan, berlanjut mengucapkan serupa kalimat Luhan dengan senyum tertahan di wajahnya.

"Selamat datang di dunia orang dewasa sesungguhnya, Luhanna."

—

Lelaki itu terdiam kaku, netranya berkabut ketakutan dan cemas. Seolah kehilangan arah, dan semua itu bertambah buruk ketika sosok gadis di depannya tidak henti berucap sesal dan banyak hal tentang betapa mengerikannya ia kini. Kedua tangannya yang semula berada di meja, perlahan turun, meremat kain di atas kedua paha. Mulutnya terbuka, bersiap melontarkan beragam tanya dan ketidakmengertian, namun seolah kembali tertelan, tidak ada satupun suara yang mampu keluar. Berakhir mulutnya mengatup penuh getar.

"O-oppa, hiks.. Katakan sesuatu, kumohon.."

Gadis itu tambah meraung, membuat sosok yang duduk tegang di hadapannya semakin hilang nyawa di raganya. Ia benar- benar tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa kalau begini caranya.

"O-oppa, kumohon.."

Perlahan kepalanya terangkat, tatapan mereka beradu. Sorotnya langsung menyendu ketika netra gadis di depannya tergambar jelas sebuah penyesalan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Akhirnya kalimat tersebut saja yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya, itupun hanya serak yang terdengar.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir resah, tatapan tajam yang ia dapat meruntuhkan segala keberanian yang ada. "K-karena, saat.. saat itu, dia mengataiku mirip Ibu. Aku sungguh membenci kenyatan itu, TIDAKKAH KAU MENGERTI PERASAANKU, OPPA?!"

"Tapi tetap saja, yang kau lakukan itu sungguh keterlaluan, Yoo Sena!!"ia bangkit, pergi begitu saja, menghiraukan raungan penuh kesedihan sosok Sena di sudut ruangan tersebut.

—

Luhan dan Baekhyun bertatapan sejenak, berlanjut memastikan masing-masing dari mereka sudah berpenampilan dengan baik. Kompak menghembuskan nafas panjang, kemudian kembali berjalan memasuki sebuah Restoran mewah di kawasan Gangnam. Mereka disambut dengan senyum, kemudian setelah mereka menyebutkan Firma Hukum The Elyxion, Pelayan di pintu masuk lantas mengerti dan membawa mereka memasuki _private_ _room_ di lantai dua. Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak langsung masuk, melainkan kembali merenung di depan pintu. Tidak menampik bahwa gugup begitu menguasai keduanya. Nyaris saja terjungkal secara tidak elitis saat pintu di depan mereka terbuka secara tiba-tiba.

"Oh, Baekhyunie, kau sudah sampai ternyata. Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja?"

Luhan menyenggol Baekhyun, langsung memasang wajah cemberut saat sahabatnya itu menoleh. "Kenapa Yixing hyung hanya menyapamu saja?"bisiknya, namun cukup mampu terdengar Yixing.

Terkekeh kegelian, Yixing akhirnya menyapa Luhan juga. "Kau juga, Luhan-ssi, kenapa tidak langsung masuk? Mereka semua sudah berada di dalam."

"Baekhyun, mengapa Yixing hyung berbicara formal padaku, sedangkan denganmu tidak?"

Baekhyun memutar bolamatanya malas, sebelum membodohi Yixing dengan tipuan bahwa ponselnya berbunyi. Sontak Yixing merunduk sembari merogoh saku celananya, kesempatan itu digunakan Baekhyun untuk menyonor kepala Luhan dengan geplakan keras. Ketika Luhan mengaduh, itu bertepatan dengan Yixing mendongkak untuk protes bahwa bukan ponselnya lah yang berbunyi.

Baekhyun cengar-cengir. "Oh, maafkan aku. Sepertinya tadi itu aku salah dengar. Aku masuk duluan ya, hyung."dengan begitu langsung berlalu masuk meninggalkan Luhan dan Yixing di ambang pintu.

"Ck, sialan kau, Byun Baek!"

Yixing melongo bingung, kemudian menahan Luhan saat hendak menyusul Baekhyun. "Tunggu, Luhan-ssi. Apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan diam, alisnya berkerut bingung. Entah ia yang tidak bisa menecerna situasi, atau letak permasalahan ada pada Yixing, entahlah. Mengapa situasi ini membingungkan?

"Err, tidak ada yang terjadi.."

Yixing memicing tidak yakin. "Benarkah? Lalu mengapa kau mengumpat pada Baekhyun?"

Astaga.. Mengapa orang ini mempersalahkan tentang umpatan tadi?

Luhan berusaha untuk tersenyum, meskipun dipaksakan. "Tidak ada yang terjadi, Yixing hyung.."

Yixing melepaskan tangan Luhan. "Dasar aneh,"gerutunya, kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan. Meninggalkan Luhan yang melongo takjub di ambang pintu masuk.

—

"Mengakulah jika memang kau memiliki hati.."

Sosok Jiwoo yang tadinya sibuk memeriksa hasil laporan produk barang yang terjual, lantas mengalihkan atensinya begitu Jaewon menerobos masuk ke kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas lelah sembari melepas kacamata baca yang menggantungi matanya sejak tadi.

"Kau menerobos masuk secara tidak sopan, dan kau mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti sama sekali."Jiwoo menatap tajam Jaewon, berusaha mengintimidasinya. "Jaewon-ah, mengapa kau tidak mengurusi perihal akademikmu saja, seperti biasa hmm?"

Wajah Jaewon mengeras, kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuh. Sambil berusaha kuat menepis rasa takut akibat intimidasi yang lebih tua. "Sena sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku, hyung. Mengapa kau begitu jahat bersikap seperti itu padanya?"

Jiwoo diam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berdecih sinis. "Apa yang sebenarnya coba kau bicarakan, Jaewon-ah?"

"Kau membunuh Saera, SIALAN!!"Jaewon meledak dalam amarahnya, bahkan melupakan sopan santun yang selama ini ia junjung tinggi.

Jiwoo merupakan tipikal seseorang yang mudah terbawa emosi, maka dari itu saat mendapati Jaewon meneriakinya dengan makian, ia bangkit dan langsung mencengkram kerah baju Jaewon. Mendorongnya kasar hingga terantuk keras ke dinding. "Jaga bicaramu, Jae.. Aku tidak membunuh siapapun, apalagi adikku sendiri!"

Jaewon tercekat nafasnya sendiri, berusaha kuat memberontak namun cengkraman tangan Jiwoo sungguhlah kuat. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mencicit pelan minta ampunan, tidak menduga kalau Kakaknya itu akan semarah ini.

"Sae..r-ra.. K-kau.. Mem-bunuh-hnya.."

Cekikan Jiwoo semakin mengerat, tidak lagi peduli dengan kesulitan Jaewon menarik nafas sudah di ambang batas. Amarah begitu menguasainya, ia tidak pernah membunuh siapapun, apalagi jikalau harus membunuh adiknya sendiri.

Mungkin nyawa Jiwoo akan benar-benar hilang, andai saja tidak ada teriakan terkejut dari Ibu yang melihat mereka bertengkar. Cengkraman ia lepas, mendorong tubuh tanpa daya Jaewon hingga langsung jatuh ke samping dan terbatuk-batuk.

"APA SEBENARNYA YANG COBA KAU LAKUKAN?! MEMBUNUH ADIKMU, HAH?!"

Jiwoo diam saja, memejamkan erat matanya sambil memperoses tentang ucapan Ibu. Sadar akan perbuatannya, Jiwoo menoleh ke arah Jiwoo yang masih berusaha mengembalikan kepingan nyawanya. Mengulurkan tangan, berniat membantu adiknya itu berdiri, namun segera ditepis kasar oleh Jaewon yang menatapnya bengis.

"Setelah berhasil membunuh Saera, apa Jaewon selanjutnya yang akan kau bunuh?"

Jiwoo menatap tidak percaya pada sosok Ibu yang bahkan enggan bersitatap langsung dengannya. Belum sempat ia melontarkan sangkalan, tahunya beberapa petugas Kepolisian menerobos masuk kamarnya. Memaksanya untuk menyerah, bahkan secara kasar memborgol kedua tangannya ke belakang tubuh. Jiwoo tercekat, antara ingin marah dan tidak percaya bahwa Ibunya sendiri berterima kasih pada pimpinan detektif, tepat di hadapannya. Lalu ketika ia mulai bisa mencerna situasi, lantas Jiwoo memberontak kuat. Kedua petugas yang memeganginya bahkan sampai kewalahan. Ia dipaksa untuk dibawa pergi ke kantor polisi. Raungan, teriakan, hingga menangispun sudah ia lakukan. Tapi Ibu tetap tidak menghentikan Petugas polisi membawanya pergi.

Mengapa ini berakhir seperti ini?

 **TBC (1/2)**

A/n:

Chapter ini aku bagi jadi dua bagian, kepanjangan soalnya, hehe. Aku takut kalian bosan juga.

Ada yang bisa menebak alur chapter lanjutan bagian ini?

Spoiler dikit, Chanbaek bakalan melakukan penyelidikan bareng. Dan.. Bisakah kalian menebak siapa pembunuh Saera sebenarnya?

See ya chapter depan, kay~

Xoxo


End file.
